Harry Potter and the Wizards of Waverly Place
by Spitzawitz
Summary: This is the third year at Hogwarts, but way different then in the books or movies. This is just a "what if" thing, so lets see how Harry handles those wizards from New York.
1. The Train ride to Hogwarts

_(Author's notes: Ok, so this won't be exactly like the books or the shows, this is just a "what if" thing, it's Harry's Hermione's and Ron's third year at Hogwarts, with the Wizards of Waverly Place. So enjoy!) _

Chapter 1. The Train Ride to Hogwarts

Alex trudged down the stairs with her hair in a mess, and pajamas still on. It was ten o'clock in the morning, and everyone was already up.

"Ugh." Alex moaned as she reached the finally step on the staircase.

"What's wrong? You seem grumpier than normal!" Max chuckled.

Alex just glared at him, and slumped away, leaving Harper to answer his question, "She's just upset because school starts in a couple days." Harper explained.

"Oh." Max responded. "Aw man…"

Now Max was feeling equally as bummed as Alex. Justin never really minded going to school.

"Hey everyone!" Mr. Russo shouted. "I have some great news!"

"Monkeys have taken over the earth?!" Max screeched in excitement.

"Uh, no. How would that be good?" questioned Mr. Russo.

Max gave a slight snort, "How would that not be good?"

Mr. Russo stood there confused and everyone else just shook their heads, "Okay, just tell us what the good news is." Alex groaned.

"Oh right!" he began, "I just got you all into the best school in the wizard world!"

"Wiz tech?" Alex questioned, "I thought we weren't allowed back in?"

"We're not." He stated. "It's a different school in the wizard world. It's called Hogwarts."

Everyone in the changed from disappointed faces (They were still glaring at Max) to confused faces. They had never heard of Hogwarts.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's a school in England, which means you guys have to live there too."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound like fun." Alex moaned.

"We're all going to London today." Continued Mr. Russo, ignoring Alex's comment.

"Now?" Wondered Justin.

"Yes." Mr. Russo answered.

So, everyone, except Harper of course, came closer and zapped out to London to catch the next train to Hogwarts.

…

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry moaned and sat up to see the red kid he recognized as Ron, shaking him awake. Harry got out of bed, dressed himself and dashed down the stairs of the Weasley's house.

Everyone was already up and ready to go.

As soon as Harry finished eating, they all set off and took the car to the train station.

It was crowded with muggles (as usual). They finally stopped right between platform nine and ten.

"Alright then, Percy first." Mrs. Weasley said.

Percy took his trunk and everything and ran toward the wall. And just like that, vanished into the wall. Just like he did before.

"Alright, now me and Ginny." She took Ginny's hand, and they too disappeared into the wall.

"Ok our turn." Said Ron.

They got a good run going, then before they could go-

"HEY! YOU!" someone screeched from behind.

They stopped, and turned around.

There was two boys, and one girl. The girl was the one that stopped them. She had dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"Where's platform…" she stopped for a second to look at her ticket, "Nine and three quarters." She finally finished.

Ron was shocked, they didn't look like wizards- well one of them did- He was already wearing his Hogwarts robe.

If they were wizards, or witches, they would have gone to the school before.

But what would Harry and Ron know? They could have been there all along, and they just never noticed. But why didn't they know where the platform was?

"It's uh- right here" Harry stammered.

"Thanks." Said the girl, then she strutted toward the wall.

"Actually," Interrupted Ron. "You have to run through."

The girls smile faded. "Run?" She said in disbelief. "I don't run."

"I wanna go first!" screamed the young boy that was with them. Then he dashed head first into the wall.

"Max wait!" yelled the oldest one of the three. He too, ran into the wall.

Ron signaled his arms to the door, telling the girl it was her turn.

She grunted, then took a few steps back and ran straight through to the wall.

"Gee what a load of lunatics" snorted Ron. "Thought they'd never leave."

At that moment, Harry and Ron dashed into the wall.

There was a load of witches and wizards boarding the train.

One of them stood out the most, "Hermione!" They both yelled out in unison.

She turned, and a look of excitement gleamed on her face. They ran to her and she embraced them both.

"For a second I didn't think you guys were coming!" She said as she released them.

They then boarded the train and looked for a place to sit.

Unfortunately, there weren't many empty, but they managed to find one.

Harry slid the doors open and sat next to the window. Ron sat next him, and Hermione sat across from them both.

As soon as she sat down, Hermione said, "So how was your-"

The door suddenly opened and a boy, that both Harry and Ron recognized, splashed in. "Can we sit here?" He began. "Everywhere else is full."

They looked at each other. Ron gave a slight shake of the head.

"Of course!" exclaimed Hermione. Harry and Ron looked wide eyed.

"Great! Thanks! I'll go get my sister and my brother.

Then he left excitedly.

"What did you just do?!" scolded Ron.

"What?" said Hermione.

"We saw those people when we were trying to get to the train! They're weird!" Yelled an upset Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just because someone has a different accent than you doesn't mean-"

"No not like that!" Harry interrupted. "They were strange though."

At that moment they came in. Hermione moved over to the other side as the three of them filled up the empty seats.

For a while, there was a long awkward pause.

Then the youngest said, "Are these real frogs?" He said, pointing to the chocolate frogs.

"No. Just an enchantment." Said Ron obviously annoyed.

"Aw man." He said disappointed. "Here Justin you can have it."

"So your name's Justin then?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh, yeah." He said, "And this is my brother Max and my sister Alex."

Alex had her face buried into a magazine.

"And you are?"

"Oh, well I'm Hermione, and this is Harry, and Ron."

Harry gave a half smile, and Ron just sat there.

"Cool! So- uh, how long does this train ride last?" Asked Justin.

"A long time." Hermione answered.

There was another awkward pause, then Hermione asked, "So, uh- Is this your first time at Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." Justin answered.

"Why haven't you come before?" Asked Harry, suspiciously.

"Oh, well," Justin started. "We're American, obviously, and we were looking for a good wizard school."

"And our Dad found this one." Max said suddenly.

"Exactly." Said Justin.

"Oh! Well that makes sense." Said Hermione.

"I think Hermione's _too_ trusting." Ron whispered to Harry.

Harry nodded. He didn't really like these people either.

"Well," Hermione said, "You are going to love it at Hogwarts!"

"I hope so." Said Justin.

The rest of the trip was rather quiet. They exchanged many questions to one another at different times to break the silence that filled the room.

Fred and George came by to say hi to Harry, too.

The train finally pulled into the school.

They all got off and when they went their different ways, (They had to go with all the first years.) Harry said, "I really hope _they_ don't get in Gryffindor."

"Yeah, that would be a nightmare." Ron agreed.

"What do you two have against them?" Hermione said jumping in front of them with her arms crossed.

They stared at each other blankly. Neither of them had a _good_ reason to dislike them, but there was something about them that Harry and Ron didn't like. They just hadn't figured out what it was…

"Well?" Hermione said, still waiting for an answer with her arms crossed.

Harry shrugged at Ron. "Dunno" Ron finally said.

"There's something about them, that just, just- bother me." Harry finally said.

Hermione gave an annoyed sigh. "Well, can't argue with that!" She said sarcastically.

Ron shrugged. "Well, they're just weird."

Hermione rolled her eyes and stalked away.

"What's up with her?" questioned Ron.

Harry just shrugged.

He also didn't like them, but they couldn't possibly be worse than Malfoy.

_(Author's notes: Well, there you have it! Next chapter will be posted as soon as I finish! So let me know what you think! *Next chapter will be called, The Train Ride to Hogwarts Part 2. If you haven't guessed that yet. It will be in the Russo's point of view. Not all of them will be pairs like this. Just so you know. So please leave a review! Subscribe! Thanks! :D)_


	2. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

_(A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this! As discussed in my last chapter, this one will be Alex's Max's and Justin's train ride. Oh! And if you see any spelling mistakes, don't be afraid to tell me about them. I'd really appreciate it! And like I said, not all the chapters will be pairs like this, I just thought that this needed its own chapter. Ok, that's it! So enjoy!)_

_**PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BOTTOM!**_

Chapter 2: Platform, Nine and Three Quarters.

It had been a really long day for the Russo's. They, first of all, had a lot of trouble finding where they'd get all their books, robes, or pets (which they never ended up getting anyway.).

Justin said that they should go into the wizard world to get help, but Alex thought because the school was in England, that it might be different.

They did end up getting help in the wizard world-because they didn't know they weren't allowed to do magic outside of school, they zapped themselves over into England, and to the Leaky Cauldron.

With help from Tom, they were able to find the passage way into Diagon Alley.

"Well, that was easy." said Alex sarcastically. It had taken them four hours to find the place, so they had to hurry and get their supplies.

"I think we should…" Justin paused for a moment to check his list, "We don't need wands…" He murmured to himself. "Aha! We should go get our books first."

A disgusted look appeared on Alex's face the second Justin said books. "Ugh, Justin, do we have to do the boring stuff first?" she moaned.

"This way!" He shouted, as he pointed his stalky fingers toward a book shop, completely ignoring Alex.

They soon received their books and fled from the shop.

The next supply they decided to get was the Hogwarts robes.

They soon were fitted, and got their robes.

"Should we get pets?" asked Justin.

Alex just shook her head. It had been a very long day for all of them.

"Well, ok. Let's leave."

"Oh! We should stop at Gringotts and get some more wizard money first." suggested Alex.

"Oh, right!" said Justin.

When they arrived at Gringotts, they were surprised how big it was.

"Dad says it's one of the safest places in the wizard world." said Justin, still staring at the building.

"Yeah, I bet! It's run by goblins right?" said Max in excitement.

"Yep. At least that's what Dad told me. Hey Alex-" he looked around, but Alex wasn't there.

"She must've gone in without us." said Justin frowning. "C'mon, let's go."

Justin and Max walked toward the building and went inside. To their surprise, Alex wasn't in there at all.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Justin looking around.

"Do you think she got the money already?" asked Max.

"Doubt it." said Justin firmly. "I have the money, and only _I_ know which vault it is."

Max looked around. "Where are the goblins?" He asked, excitement filling in his voice.

"Up at the front desks." said Justin as he pointed his finger toward a free one. "Come on."

Max followed Justin to the desk.

"Er-Hi, I'm here to get money from the Russo vault." stammered Justin.

"Whoa! A goblin!" Max said with deep interest.

The goblin just stared at Max with absolutely no expression but annoyed on his face.

"Russo vault, huh?" He said turning his head to Justin.

"Yes." Justin answered.

"Key, please." He said holding out his very creepy hand.

"Huh? Oh, right!" He said as he dug through his pocket to find the right key.

"Here."

"Thank you." He said, "Let's go."

So he stepped down from his desk and they began walking.

They finally came across to vault three hundred sixty-nine.

"Here we are. Lamp, please!" He told Justin.

"Er-Ok." He scrambled over to the boat which had the lamp, grabbed it and gave it over to the goblin, who was waiting there.

"Thank you." He said quite grouchily.

"Well," he said while opening the vault. "Take whatcha need."

"Thank you." Said Justin.

The goblin left, and Justin and Max were left to take the money.

There wasn't much, but they we're able to get what they needed.

So, they soon left the bank, and began searching for Alex, where ever she went.

"There she is!" shouted Max, he was pointing toward an Ice Cream place, and Alex was sitting there licking her ice cream.

"Where did you go?" Justin scolded.

"Yeah, and why didn't you take me?" Max asked. Justin stared at him disapprovingly.

Alex finally stood up and said, "Well, I didn't want to go in there, also I was getting bored of you two just standing there, so I just left."

"Ugh. Alex, you can't just-"

"Oh, hey, Justin, we should get back now." Max interrupted.

"Yes" Alex said, thanking Max inside her head because of his interruption. She didn't like to be yelled at by Justin.

"Yeah, it's almost time to get on the train." Justin said.

"Oh! I'll get us there!" Alex said, happy to get out of the place.

"Oh Alex! Wait! You-" but before Justin could say anything, Alex had zapped them out already.

"Are not supposed to use magic outside the school." Justin finished when they made it to the station.

"Ok, where's platform nine and three-quarters at?" Alex asked as her eyes searched the train station, she completely ignored Justin.

"Between platforms nine and ten." Justin answered.

"Ok, let's go." Alex said.

As they walked, they noticed some people-but these weren't just any people.

They had trunks, big ones, and two of them had an owl cage, they assumed they must be wizards.

They thought it would be weird if they just stood there and watched them, so they went out of sight from them, but were still able to see them.

Alex saw the first kid run straight through the wall.

"So that's how you get in." Justin said, relieved.

"Wait, we have to make sure it's the right one." Alex said, thinking of how much trouble they'd probably get in if they got on the wrong train.

They began walking over there.

By the time they got there, most of them had gone through, except for one red-haired boy, and another boy with jet-black hair, and round glasses.

"HEY! YOU!" Alex screeched to the two boys, before they could go into the wall.

They stopped, and turned toward them.

_(Author's notes: So, you pretty much know what happens after that. If you've read the first chapter. Anyway, here it is! Okay, so it's not going to be as weekly as I promised. I just started school, and I have volleyball practice until 6'o clock almost every day. So that means less writing for me . In other words, I will try my best! But until the end of October (when volleyball season is over) there might not be many updates. So review and subscribe! Thank-you!)_


	3. The Gamekeeper

_(A/N: Okay, so here's the third chapter! I just want you to know, I do not own the books or movies. I hope you like this!)_

_**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! THANKS!**_

Chapter 3: The Gamekeeper.

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione left them, the Russo's had to go with the first years.

"Firs' years ov'r here!"

They turned around to see a man-but much taller and larger than a normal man.

"Whoa!" Max said in astonishment. "This place has everything! Goblins, freak shows. What's next?"

"Is he a giant?" Alex asked.

"No, he's too small to be a giant. He must be a half-giant." Justin answered.

"Oh."

They followed the Half-giant, who was actually the school gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, or, at least, according to a first year he was.

As they walked to the Hogwarts ground, one kid spoke to them the whole time.

"Do you know the four names of the dormitory houses?" he asked. "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." He went on, and on, about stuff that they really didn't care about.

"By the way, my name is Sheldon! What's your guy's names?" he asked.

They had been ignoring him for so long, that they didn't even realize what he said.

"Well?" He asked them, speaking up a bit.

Then Justin realized what he said, "Oh! I'm Justin."

"Max."

"Alex."

"Oh! Nice!"

Sheldon continued to babble until they finally came into the school.

Then a witch came to them, she wore rectangular glasses and looked rather strict.

"Hello students." She said, pursing her lips. "And welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house. Please follow me for the sorting ceremony."

"Sorting ceremony?" Alex whispered. "What's that?"

"What? Weren't you listening to Hagrid?" Sheldon asked, startled.

"Well, we couldn't! You were talking to us the whole time!" Alex retorted.

"Oh, right." Sheldon said, dumbfounded.

"The sorting ceremony is the ceremony that takes place in the Great Hall, in front of the whole school, and sorts you into the correct house." Sheldon said, feeling oh-so smart.

"Oh." Alex said, and that was the end of their conversation.

Alex wondered who sorted them into the houses, and what each house was all about. Gryffindor sounded as though it had brave people in it. Hufflepuff sounded very-well, like it had not so strong people in it. Ravenclaw sounded like it had rather strong people in it. And Slytherin sounded, like it had sneaky and mischievous people in there.

She didn't know which one she liked, but she didn't have much time to think it through, they had just arrived in the Great Hall.

They all walked down the aisle, Sheldon prancing in front of them.

They all gathered near a stool, and Professor McGonagall picked up a rather dusty, old, witch hat.

Before Alex could ask any questions, the hat began to sing a song:

"_I know I may look rather strange, _

_But trust me kids,_

_I'm not deranged, _

_Put me on your head you'll see, _

_I know where you belong,_

_Gryffindor is for the brave, _

_The good and kind-hearted,_

_I may not know what you will grace,_

_But this will get you started._

_Hufflepuff is for the kind,_

_And never the self-centered._

_If you favor this one child, _

_I might just let you enter, _

_Ravenclaw is for the strong, _

_And clever, strong-willed fighters._

_If you're put in this one child,_

_You may be much delighted._

_Slytherin is the final one,_

_And is for the clever and sly._

_You may be quite strong in this house, _

_But not too many get by._

_Like I said not long ago,_

_Don't worry about your place._

_I read your heart, your mind, your soul,_

_And discover your perfect place._

_I am never, ever wrong._

_So do not worry or fret._

_I know just right where you belong,_

_I am the sorting hat."_

Everyone applauded when the hat finished its song, including Sheldon, who looked most delighted.

"Hazel, Sheldon!" Shouted Professor McGonagall.

"THAT'S ME!" Shouted Sheldon, and he skipped right up to the stool.

Professor McGonagall placed the old hat on top of Sheldon's head.

Sheldon sat there closing his eyes very tightly, and looked as though he was about to explode.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.

Sheldon leaped off the seat and trotted excitedly to the Gryffindor table.

The Professor McGonagall shouted several names, and the hat shouted several houses, then finally-

"Russo, Alex."

Alex took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool and sat down.

Professor McGonagall put the hat on Alex, and it began to talk to her.

"Ah, strong mind, brave heart, a little lazy." It started, "You're rather sly aren't you? But not strong and sly enough to be in Slytherin, better be-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table began to cheer and Alex stepped off the stool and walked over to the table.

Sheldon was motioning her to come sit by him.

"Russo, Max."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Russo, Justin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The two of them came over the Gryffindor table, and were also greeted by Sheldon.

The hat shouted several other house names and finally finished.

"Welcome everyone." Came a voice from the top of the Great Hall. He was a rather old looking man. His face was as wrinkly as an old fallen leaf in autumn. His nose was very crooked, and he had a tremendously long bread that was as white as snow itself. "Another year at Hogwarts has finally begun. Dig in everyone!"

And immediately, the plates in front of them filled up, and everyone began to stuff their faces.

Alex, who was extremely hungry, helped herself to everything she could find.

"I'm so glad I got into Gryffindor and not Slytherin." Sheldon said with a mouthful of food.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" Alex asked.

"Blimey! Don't you know anything? You-know-who came from Slytherin, also a bunch of his followers." He said in a low whisper.

"You-know-what?" Alex said, rather confused.

"No, no, no, _You-Know-Who!" _Sheldon corrected.

"What?" Alex asked, confused once more.

"YOU-KNOW-WHO!" Sheldon shouted getting a lot of attention from everyone around them.

As soon as everyone looked away again, Alex said, "Ok, I _get _that. Who is You-know-who?"

"Only the most darkest wizard of all time! Didn't you hear what happened?"

Alex shook her head.

Sheldon took a deep breath, "You-know-who killed the Potter's one night, _but_ one of them survived, and that's Harry Potter." Alex gasped, _Could that be the boy on the train they met? _She thought

"You-know-who attempted to kill him, but for some reason, his powers counteracted on him, and he died."

Alex looked confused, "Then why is everyone so scared if he died?" she questioned.

"Rumor has it, he survived." Sheldon retorted, rather dramatically.

"Oh." Alex said, and their conversation had ended.

Not too long after that, Professor McGonagall tapped Alex on her shoulder, "I need to see you and your brothers in my office." She said.

Alex looked at her brothers across from her, (They had been listening to her and Sheldon's conversation.) they were still stuffing their faces, but they quickly swallowed and got up with Alex to follow her with Professor McGonagall.

_(Author's notes: Well, there ya go! The next chapter shouldn't take as long, I already have an Idea. Just so you know, the next one will have Harry, Hermione, and Ron. You won't find out what happens with the Russo's until chapter five, also, I __**did**__ write the song the hat sang, it actually took my thirty minutes to come up with it. Don't believe? Then go search the internet for it. I can reassure you that you won't find it. I also, not saying you have to, I would like it if you would be a little specific when you review, you know, give me some ideas, tell me what you like, what you didn't like. I'd appreciate it! Review and subscribe! Thanks!)_

_~Spitzawitz _


	4. The Mysterious Three First Years

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Three First Years

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Professor McGonagall's office, they saw that there were crowds of people moving toward their dormitories. The feast was over.

They also spotted Alex, Max, and Justin following Professor McGonagall to her office.

"Why do you think they're going up there?" Ron asked looking behind his shoulder.

"I don't know." Harry answered.

Ron frowned, still looking back at them.

"C'mon." said Harry, and they were on their way.

They made their way to the portrait, which actually took longer than expected.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady in the portrait.

"Uh- aw man! We weren't there when the prefects got the password!" Ron yelled.

"Don't worry," Hermione comforted, "I know the password, Professor McGonagall told me. Toads wart." And immediately, like always, the portrait swung open.

"Why did she tell you, and _not _me?" Ron questioned, as they walked through the entrance hole.

"I don't know!" Hermione shrugged. "She probably thought that if she told me, she wouldn't have to tell you too."

"Whatever," Ron said. "What are you thinking about?" said Ron, suddenly noticing that Harry was completely zoned out.

"Uh, nothing. Just tired." He lied. He was actually thinking how those people got into Hogwarts, what house they got into, and why they were going to Professor McGonagall's office.

"I'm tired too." said Hermione, as she went to go sit down the couches by the fireplace.

Harry and Ron joined her, Ron plopped on the couch.

"Hermione, how on earth are going to take all these classes?" Ron said looking at her schedule.

"Yeah, you have Divination and Defense against the Dark Arts class in the same period." Harry agreed.

"Don't worry, I talked to Professor McGonagall about it already." Hermione said.

"Yeah, but how would you-" Harry started, someone just came through the portrait.

It wasn't- It was.

Alex, Max, and Justin, just came through the portrait, followed by professor McGonagall.

"Remember what I told you." Professor McGonagall said, and she was off.

Max waved over at them. They all gave a timid smile and waved back.

Then Max came over to join them.

He laughed and said, "That lady is weird."

They all looked at each other. Then Hermione said, "Why?"

Max got a very confused expression on his face, then said, "I don't know…"

Alex and Justin came over too.

"What did Professor McGonagall want?" Harry asked them immediately, he would have asked Max, but he got the impression that he wasn't really paying attention.

"Oh," said Alex. "She just wanted to tell us that we- Me and Justin, anyway." She said looking at Max. "Are going to be in a different class. So, I'll be a 3rd year, and Justin will be a 5th year. We had to take-"

Harry cut her off right there, "You're going to be a 3rd year?" He asked. He knew she was too old to be a first year, but he didn't think she'd be in the same class as him.

"Yes." She said nodding her head. "We had to take a wizard test to see where we are at."

"I have a question," said Ron, getting up, "If you've known you were a wizard, then why haven't you come to Hogwarts before, and what school _did_ you go to?"

Alex frowned. "Well, first of all, I've never even heard of this school until a couple days ago, and we don't live in England. We were homeschooled by my dad." She said.

"Oh, I s'pose that makes sense." said Ron.

"Yeah." She said in a some-what bratty tone.

"Well!" said the Justin, "It's been a rather long day, and we have our first lessons tomorrow, so I say we all go to bed." He then pranced up to the 5th year room, and no one else followed.

"He knows that it's only eight o'clock right?" Ron said to Alex.

"Yes." said Alex nodding. "He's a real geek."

Ron nodded, than turned his head away.

"So uh, where are you from?" Harry asked Alex.

"America." She said, adding a chuckle.

"Well I knew that." said Harry, a little annoyed. "But what part?"

"Oh, New York." she said.

"Ok, now I have a question." Hermione said, "Every wizard that has come to Hogwarts has gotten a letter from Hogwarts telling them to come here, because they're a wizard." She began. "You must have gotten a letter from Hogwarts asking you to come when you were at least ten. Now my question is: Did you ever get that letter?" Hermione finished.

"No," Alex answered. "My dad sent a letter here asking if we could come to get advanced magic... I guess."

"Oh." said Hermione.

"Now I have a question," Alex said. "How do you guys like this school? Is it easy to pick on the teachers?" she asked.

They all looked at each other than Ron said, "Well Professor Snape is an easy-going guy-"

"Ron!" yelled Hermione. "That's not true!" then she turned toward Alex, "He was just kidding. I wouldn't recommend picking on any of the teachers." Hermione said.

"Of course you would." said Ron.

"Do you play Quidditch? Harry asked her, interested to know how well she could play, or _if_ she could play.

Alex stared blankly at Harry, then asked, "What the heck is Quidditch?" she asked.

"Ah, never mind." Said Harry, feeling quite satisfied. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad as he thought. Besides, you never should judge a book by its cover…

Around ten, Hermione suggested that they all go to bed so they wouldn't be tired in the morning. They all agreed, and went upstairs to their dormitories. Harry couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong with these people… He couldn't figure out what though.

_(Ok! I finished it! Yay! I hope you all liked it! And I also hope to see some more reviews, and reviewers. Thank you all! Review and subscribe!) _

_~Spitzawitz_


	5. The Wizard Test

_(Ok, this chapter takes place in Professor McGonagall's office, where Alex, Max and Justin were. Just so you know. Also, haven't got any reviews for a while. Where have you all gone? Anyway, enjoy!) _

Chapter 5: The Wizard Test.

They followed Professor McGonagall to her office.

Alex was thinking about her conversation with Sheldon, questions like, _who was this 'You-know-who'. What was his real name? _And _why would he kill Harry's parents, and how did Harry survive? _Were buzzing through her mind.

She knew perfectly well that the Harry, Sheldon was talking about, was the same Harry she had met on the train.

She just couldn't rap her mind around this. Why would that guy want to kill his parents? She felt so confused on it; she decided to stop thinking about it.

Then she saw Harry and his friends when she was walking with her brothers to Professor McGonagall's office, bad timing really, she was just starting to forget about it.

Sheldon had really left a big blank for Alex to fill in. She never did find out everything about it. Just then they had arrived.

"Professor McGonagall?" Justin said looking at her. "Are we in trouble? Because I told Alex not to I did -"

"You're not in trouble, what was Alex doing?" Professor McGonagall said.

Blushing slightly, Justin said, "Er- Uh, Nothing ma'am." He said laughing nervously. "Uh- What did you need then?" He added quickly, before she became more curious.

"I need to speak with you three." She said, taking a seat at her desk. "Go on now, take a seat. This might take a while, you know…."

They all took a seat around her desk, and then she began speaking again. "As you know, you three are not the appropriate age for first year wizards." She said, staring at them all. "Therefore, you must take a wizard test to find out what year you are supposed to be."

They all nodded, and Professor McGonagall nodded back. "Alright then," she said, "shall we begin?"

They nodded, and the next moment, she handed them each a piece of paper.

"Now, it's alright if you don't know all the answers, just do your best."

Alex looked at the test with a grimace. She wasn't good at taking tests in general, and she most likely will not do very well on this one.

Most of the stuff on the paper, Alex had never even heard of before. Her frown turned to confusion, then frustration.

"_How's anyone supposed to know this?" _she thought.

At that moment, she gave up. She craned her neck over to Justin's paper, and jotted down as many answers she saw on the paper as fast as possible.

"Alex!" Justin hissed. "Stop it!"

She frowned. She only got about twenty answers correct now.

"_Well, the lady did say we didn't have to answer everything…" _She thought.

"Done!" Alex said, and she went up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Are you sure?" the professor asked Alex.

"Yes." She said.

"Very well," she said stacking up papers and pulling up her glasses. "Take a seat outside then."

Alex went outside and sighed. She had hoped that she'd be able to leave.

An hour or so went on, and Alex thought she was going to die of boredom. Then, finally, Professor McGonagall came back outside and invited Alex to join her.

"Alright, these are the years you three will be going into." She said. She then began to read the names a years off the paper. "Justin, you'll be a fifth year. Very good job." She added, and then went on, "Alex, you'll be a third year. The very year you should be in, also very good job." She said, smiling up at Alex.

Alex felt a lurch in her stomach, but she nodded all the same. She didn't deserve it; she had cheated most of the test.

Then she took a deep sigh. "Max, since you failed to answer any of these questions correctly, I assumed you don't know anything about the wizard world, so you will be a first year." She put the piece of paper down and looked back up at them. "You three are in Gryffindor, aren't you?" she said.

"Yes." said Justin.

"Alright, follow me then." She said getting up and walking out the door. Alex, Justin, and Max followed suit.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor house." She said, moving her hand toward a portrait. There was a fat lady inside, of it, moving…

"Are all paintings supposed to move like that?" Alex asked.

"Yes." said Professor McGonagall. "Now, the password is toad's wart."

Immediately, the portrait of the fat lady swung open.

"Now, the password will change every now and then, so keep updated." She said, and they all stepped inside.

It was truly magnificent, Alex, surprisingly, didn't see it coming, but then she thought that the design rest of the castle wasn't much different.

"Remember what I told you." Professor McGonagall said, and she was off.

"Hey, it's those three kids we met on the train!" Alex said. "Let's go over there."

_(And if you've read chapter 4, you know what happens after that. So there ya go! Again, please review! If you don't review, I won't post. I know that sounds mean, but I want some reviews! Thank you!) _


	6. The Dream

_Authors Note's:_

_Ok, just so we're clear on things, this isn't supposed to be like their actual third year, it's much, much, different. There will be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that I made up myself. There are, as you will notice while reading, a few elements of _"The Prisoner of Azkaban" _in here, like Sirius Black is here and Professor Lupin does come in. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to Review! :D) _

Chapter 6: The Dream

Harry walked over to a room, in house he's never been in, or recognized. He began hearing voices from a nearby room, and walked closer.

"Have you done what I asked?" said a cruel voice of a rather fat man.

The room was dark and gloomy; you could barely see the face of the girl who stood only ten feet away.

"Um, no, but-" said the girl hastily.

"You know the master will return soon, right?" the man said gruffly.

The girl sighed, and confessed, "Yes."

"Good. Now, have you done what I asked?" he repeated.

"No." she breathed, her lips trembling.

"Hmm, I see. _Avada Kedavra!" _He yelled.

The girl shrieked and flung herself to the floor, covering her head. All the while what seemed like green lighting flashed. That green lighting looked very familiar…

"Oh, barely missed." The fat man said. "Shall I try again?"

"No! Please don't!" she cried, still on the floor.

"Very well, I then suggest to you that you hurry and complete your task!" he shouted.

"I will." She said, getting up off the ground.

"Very good, dismissed." He said.

She then left the room.

He turned over to where Harry was standing. A devious smile played on the fat man's lips.

"_Ava-"_

"Harry! HARRY GET UP!" yelled a voice that was Ron's.

"What?" Harry moaned, "Why'dja wake me up s'early?" He said groggily, staring at his watch that said 3:45 a.m.

"Oh, it just seemed like fun." He said sarcastically.

Harry stared at him blankly.

"You threw a shoe at me."

"Oh, sorry." Harry said, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah whatever." Ron said, noticing Harry's laugh. "I'm going back to bed."

Harry was going to stop him to tell him about the weird dream he had, but he felt too tired to bother him with it, and thought he'd just tell him and Hermione about it tomorrow.

Harry dropped back in his bed, shut his eyes, and fell back asleep.

The next day, Harry woke up and went downstairs. He found Hermione and Ron arguing—again—

"HERMIONE!" Ron shrieked. "WHAT HAS YOUR CRUDY CAT DONE WITH SCABBERS?" he shouted.

"I told you!" Hermione shouted back. "Crookshanks couldn't have touched your nasty rat if he was in MY dormitory last night!"

"Well, maybe he got out while you were snoring like a cow!" Ron yelled, refusing to lose this argument.

Hermione looked at him with three expressions on her face: Anger, disgusted, and irritation. "I do not snore!" she said defensively. "And how would you know anyway? Sneaking into the girl's dormitory late at night, have you?" she finished with a smirk of success on her face.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he stood there for several minutes deciding whether he would comment on that or not. "I still think that demon of a cat ate 'em." Said Ron finally.

"Just stop fighting." Harry said, getting himself into the middle of their argument.

Ron and Hermione turned backs and didn't say another word, which Harry was thankful for.

Harry was thinking about the dream that he had last night, and how he was _supposed _to tell Ron and Hermione about it today, but because of their recent quarrel, he decided not to.

"Are you guys coming to breakfast then?" He said abruptly.

"Well, I suppose." Said Hermione.

"What about you Ron?" Harry asked.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Alright then, come on Harry." Hermione said. And before Harry could say another word, Hermione dragged him out of the dormitory, and they descended the stairs.

"So, what were you two fighting about anyway?" Harry asked Hermione as they stepped down the marble staircase.

"Well," she started, "Ron thought that Crookshanks killed Scabbers last night, but there is absolutely no evidence of that happening. I told him that Scabbers must have ran away la-"

Hermione stopped, not because she was interrupted, but she saw something. A few moments later Harry saw it too.

There, off just ten feet away, was a dusty rat on the bottom of the stairs, which Harry believed was Scabbers. The fat rat tromped over to them and Hermione picked him up.

"Ha!" she laughed, grinning. "Now, let's go clear Crookshank's name." she said.

Harry and Hermione ran back up the stairs.

"Toads…wart…" Hermione gasped to the fat lady's portrait. And immediately, the portrait swung open and they scuttled inside.

"Ron!" Hermione called.

Ron was sitting by the fire with a grimace on his face.

"What?" he said grumpily.

"I found your disgusting rat at the bottom of the stairs."

Ron got up immediately and Hermione showed him the rat.

"Yes! Thank you!" and he reached out his hands to snatch the rat, but Hermione pulled away. "Aren't you going to give him to me?" Ron asked.

"No, not until you apologize to me and Crookshanks." She said curtly.

Ron let out a moan of disgust. "Sorry Crookshanks, sorry Hermione." He muttered.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, putting her hand to her ear.

"I'm sorry Crookshanks and Hermione." He said a bit clearer.

"That's much better." She said curtly. "Now, let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast. Are you coming Ron?" she asked, noticing how Ron was still transfixed on Scabbers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming… hold on…" he answered, eyes still glued on the dusty rat.

As soon as they came to the Great Hall and sat down, Harry told them about the dream he had.

"So," Hermione said slowly, "did you recognize the man or the girl?"

"Well, not the man, but the girl did look sort of familiar…" Harry said vaguely.

"Well, who did she look like?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well, she kinda looked like… well… Alex…" Harry said slowly.

Hermione and Ron goggled at him. This he had expected. Ron was about to open his mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly. A few seconds later and Harry realized why.

"Hey guys!" said a perky voice of Max.

"Hey, Max." Ron said awkwardly.

"So, what are you three talking about?" Alex said coming over to where they were sitting.

"I—Uh—our school schedules." Hermione said hastily.

"Oh! I never got mine!" said Justin infuriated.

"There you three are!" said Professor McGonagall rushing toward them.

"Here are your schedules." She said, handing them the papers.

"Thanks." said Max.

Alex looked at her schedule, then she craned her neck toward Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"So—Er—what classes are you guys taking?" she asked, obviously just trying to make conversation.

"Same as yours." Hermione said shortly.

"Right, of course. So, you wouldn't mind if I followed you three around? You know, so I can get to my classes?"

They all exchanged looks of worry, but nodded their heads in attempt to not be rude. Alex gave a faint smile as if she knew that they didn't really want her to come with them.

Harry knew that their conversation was not going to be continued for a while now, but he didn't mind, he was thinking more of his dream then anything.

"Okay," Hermione said slowly focusing her attention on her schedule as they walked out of the Great Hall. "We have Charms first, then Transfiguration, Divination—which we all are taking, right?" she added looking at them they all nodded and muttered "Yes." Hermione put her eyes back on the schedule. "Fantastic." She said. "Ooh. Then we have Defense Against the Dark Arts with our new teacher Professor Denenger—hmm, wonder what he's like." said Hermione enthusiastically. "After that, we have Potions with Snape." Harry groaned. Snape was his least favorite teacher out of all the teachers at Hogwarts. He's the one thing he dreaded about coming back to Hogwarts. "And we then have Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid." Hermione finished. "That doesn't seem too bad though, does it?" she said.

"Nope, not at all." said Ron.

"Well, let's head to Professor Flitwick's room, shall we?" Hermione said bracingly.

They walked over to Professor Flitwick's room, which was flooding with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

"Welcome class!" He squeaked as he climbed onto his chair that was stacked with books so that he could sit at his desk without it covering his sight. "Hope you all had a good summer?" he said. The room instantly sounded with murmurs of people talking to one another about their summers, then Professor Flitwick said, "Yes, yes, now calm down everyone. Today, we will be learning the summoning charm. Yes, it's quite useful." He looked around at the blank expressions on everyone's faces. "Yes, well, I will give you a demonstration and then you may try it yourself." He said, then, rolling up his sleeves and his wand clenched in his hand, he yelled. "_Accio Charms book!" _immediately, a book on the shelf labeled "Charms" began gliding toward professor Flitwick. Some people sat there awestruck, other's thought it was nothing.

"Now here's how you do it." Professor Flitwick said, as the book he summoned swept onto his desk. "You first think very hardly on the thing you want to summon. In this case, you will summon a feather I have placed conveniently at the other end of the room." He said, gesturing to the feathers. "Now, repeat after me, _Accio feather!_"

"_Accio feather!" _the rest of the room chanted in unison.

"Very good." Professor Flitwick said encouragingly. "Now, try that with your wands this time."

For the rest of the class time, they practiced the summoning charm. Hermione managed to summon her feather on the second try. Seamus' only rattled and then drooped back on the floor. Ron's was getting nowhere, in fact, it wasn't even moving. Harry, who was too preoccupied with what this dream even met, tried the summoning charm once or twice when his feather burst into flames.

The bell rang, and the class filed out of the room. Harry was relieved that it was over. "_If I'm having a bad time concentrating on Charms, what will it be like in the other classes?" _He thought miserably.

"It's alright, Harry." Said Hermione, "It's not like the summoning charm is particularly easy." She said, then noticing Harry's indifferent look gave her a sign that he wasn't at all concerned with whether he got the feather to come to him or not, but rather concerned about how they couldn't talk about his dream for the next six hours.

"Yeah," said Alex speaking up. "I wasn't even able to get it off the ground, mine only shook."

"At least yours did_ something_. Mine didn't even move!" Ron said sourly.

Hermione, Harry, and Alex all chose to ignore Ron's whining.

Transfiguration was just as successful. Professor McGonagall had instructed them to turn a bunny into a toad. Only Hermione had successfully done it, and, for that, Gryffindor was awarded ten points.

They then proceeded up the North Tower to Divination.

"What is 'Divination' anyway?" Ron asked dully as they climbed the ladder to the room.

"It's the art of Seeing." Hermione said as if that should be a known fact.

"You know everything, don't you?" said Ron in amazement.

They stepped inside a heavily perfumed room. It had circled tables, a fire beaming at the end of the room, and pink cushions on the seats.

When everyone took their seats, a woman had emerged from the shadows of the room. "Good evening, everyone…" she said mistily as her mystical gaze swept across the room. "I am Professor Trelawney, your, Divination teacher." She said. Professor Trelawney looked quite strange. She had glasses on that made her eyes look too big for the rest of her head, wavy, frizzled, light-brown hair that met her waist, and a blue mystical looking dress that barely matched the colorful bracelets on her wrist. "I don't know if you know," she continued. "That Divination is—"

"The art of Seeing." Hermione spoke up instantly.

Professor Trelawney looked up, her eyes looking as though they were about to pop out of her head. "Yes," she said slowly, "Very good, five points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the lesson was rather boring. Harry found that he did not like this class.

The bell rang which meant it was time to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts class now.

Hermione lead the way the way to the classroom.

"That class is a load of rubbish." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked her, even though he thought the same.

"Well, all those predictions she made were all so obvious. I mean, it's no surprise that Neville was going to drop his teacup, was it?" Hermione said.

"Well, yeah." Harry agreed.

They finally made it to the classroom, where no teacher was found.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Harry whispered to Ron as they came into the classroom.

"Dunno." said Ron unhelpfully.

Ron and Hermione took a desk that was across from Harry and Alex.

Harry felt some-what uncomfortable sitting next to Alex. He forced himself not to look at her, but instead stared at the book as if it was interesting, hoping the teacher would come in soon.

"Hey," said Alex. Harry looked up at her. "Are you alright?" she asked him, the look of worry and amusement filled her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry lied.

"Well, you don't look fine." She said.

Harry said nothing, he couldn't find an answer.

"Look," she said slowly, "I'm sorry if I butted in on your guys' conversation." She apologized. Harry felt guilty now; he knew that she probably felt like he was ignoring her, he had never even given her a chance…

"No," said Harry, "It's alright it was nothing important, just schedules…"

"I know it wasn't schedules." Alex said. "I know you were talking about me."

Harry felt his cheeks flush, he didn't think she had overheard them. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then, the doors flew open.

Everyone fell silent.

A man with shaggy brown hair, a twisted smile, and rough-looking clothes on had entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone," he said, his voice, surprisingly, sounded nice rather than gruff; which was what Harry had expected. "Now, please turn to chapter one."

_(Hope you liked this chapter! Review please! And any comments if necessary!)_

_~Spitzawitz_


	7. Professor Denenger and Helycenia

Chapter 7: Professor Denenger and Helycenia

Everyone opened their books to chapter one immediately.

Harry felt extreme guiltiness. He would have told Alex why he was talking about her, but he couldn't. It just seemed too weird. He had to think of a good excuse to why he was talking about her…

"My name is Professor Denenger. I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." He said, his eyes gazing around the room.

"Is everyone turned to chapter one?" He continued, smiling at everyone.

A murmur of 'yes' filled the room.

"Excellent!" He said, his pale skin adjusting again to an even broader smile.

This man was so pale, Harry had almost mistaken him for a ghost. Which, of course, would be no surprise if he was; they did have a ghost teacher, Professor Binns.

But this man was no ghost, he didn't sweep across the room or go through objects or talk in the same ghostly moan as all the other ghosts.

"Is it me, or does that man look paler than normal?" Ron asked, looking terrified at the other three (Alex was still with them).

"Ron, believe it or not, but some people _can _be pale." Hermione said, looking knowingly at Ron.

"I'm with Ron on this one, Hermione." Harry agreed. "That man looked to pale. He almost looked like a ghost."

"Perhaps he doesn't get enough sun." Hermione said. "Besides—"

Hermione stopped instantly and looked around, "where'd Alex go?" she asked.

Ron and Harry both looked around. "I don't know…" Ron said, still looking around.

"Maybe she found out how to get to her other classes…" Harry said, feeling slightly guilty. He had a hunch that she left because of their short conversation back in Professor Denenger's class.

It was finally time for lunch, and, yet, Harry was feeling worse.

"Is there something wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked him as they took a seat in the Great Hall.

"Well, yeah, kinda…" Harry confessed.

"Well, what is it?" Hermione asked patiently.

Harry took a deep breath and recounted the conversation between him and Alex.

"Well, did you tell her what it _really _was about?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"No, I couldn't." Harry said. There were two reasons why he couldn't. The first one was that he would feel weird telling Alex that he saw her in a dream—he was actually quite unsure who it really was—and that she was asked to do something by some strange man. Also, he didn't know where she went, nor could he have told her when she brought it up because Professor Denenger came in.

"I feel terrible." Hermione said frowning.

Just then, Alex came in and sat by them.

"Er—where'd you go?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh—Er—some kid stopped me in the hall." Alex said. "What class do we have next?" she asked.

"Potions," Hermione said instantly.

"Ooh! Fun." Alex said.

"Not at all," Ron and Harry said together.

"Just you wait, the teacher for potions is—" Ron said, but Hermione interrupted.

"Ron!" she said, "don't talk bad about Professor Snape!" she hissed.

"But he's evil!" Ron complained.

"Evil or not, he's still a teacher, Ron!" Hermione snapped.

"He's still evil though." Harry said, as Ron sniggered.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alex all started toward Snape's dungeon.

"Who would want a classroom in a dungeon?" Alex asked, staring at the interior of the classroom.

"Professor Snape, that's who," Ron said.

The moment they all sat down was the moment Snape swept into the dungeon.

"Everyone turn to page thirty-two." He hissed, as Hermione shot up her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, staring at Hermione.

"Professor, shouldn't we start with chapter one? Isn't it—"

"Miss Granger, are you telling me how to teach my class?" he asked, his black eyes piercing at Hermione.

"No, but—"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut while I teach." Snape hissed. "Turn to page thirty-two, and complete the potion on said page."

Harry opened his book to page thirty-two. The potion they were supposed to be doing seemed to be quite strange. It was called _Helycenia_. Where was he supposed to get these ingredients from?

He didn't need to look much longer though. Judging by the fact that Hermione's hand was up in the air again gave him the sense that she was having trouble too.

"What is it now, Granger?" Snape said, annoyed.

"Where are the ingredients for the potion, sir?" she asked innocently.

"You will find the correct ingredients in the cupboard over there." He said, pointing a disgustingly long finger at a dusty wooden cupboard on the other side of the room.

"That potion was awful." Hermione said as they walked out of the room.

"Why? What's it for?" Ron asked.

"Didn't you read the description?" Hermione asked looking sternly at Ron.

"Er—yeah—well—no." he said.

Hermione sighed, "It's meant to—to—to completely torture magical creatures like giants, werewolves, and vampires."

"Why would Snape want us to make _that_?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. That's why it's so weird." She said confused.

"I understand why you guys don't like potions now." Alex said.

"Yeah." Harry and Ron said together.

They all headed toward their last lesson of the day: Care of Magical Creatures.

They only ended up learning about who to take care of Flobberworms, such as, what to feed them, how much to feed them, and when to feed them.

After that, they headed towards Gryffindor Tower, where.

Hermione and Ron both went inside the portrait, but Harry stopped Alex.

"Look, Alex." He started. Alex turned toward him.

"What?" she asked.

"Er—today, when you said you heard me, Hermione, and Ron talk about you, it's not what you think." He said.

"I don't know what you were talking about. All I know is that it must have been bad if you stopped when I came toward you." She said, frowning.

"Well—you see—it's sort of hard to explain." He said.

"I'm listening." She said, obviously wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Alright, but not here." He said. "Somewhere more private."

At that moment, Harry led her away downstairs, and when he was sure no one was around, began telling her the dream he had.

"So," she said a few moments after Harry finished explaining the dream. "You thought that—that girl—was _me?_"

Harry nodded.

"Oh, well, I suppose it makes sense then. What does _Avada Kedavra_ mean?" she asked.

"I don't know… whatever it means, I'm sure it's not good." Harry said, thinking of how the girl flung herself to the floor not wanting to be hit by it.

"Well, you did say it was blurry, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't even see the face. All I saw was dark hair, I'm not even sure if she goes to the school…"

Alex simply nodded.

After a few moments silence, they went back up to the Gryffindor Tower and into the common room.

Harry hoped he had done the right thing, he wasn't quite sure about Alex yet; there still seemed something weird about her…

_**(A/N: Hey everyone! Spitzawitz here! So, I know my updates aren't really frequent anymore, BUT I have come with good news! Volleyball season is finally over! Yay! So, that means I will be updating much more frequently. On Saturday is the day I like to update, so that is when I will! For those who were wondering, anyway. Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope to see more! Oh, and just for a heads up, Denenger is pronounced De-nen-ger. Alright, that's all folks! Be here next week for the next chapter!) **_

_**~Spitzawitz**_


	8. The Misadventures of Alex Russo

_**(A/N: Alright, so I thought you should know what this chapter is going to be about. Well, it's the same day as last chapter. It starts in the beginning and shows everything Alex went through. Enjoy! :D)**_

Chapter 8: The Misadventures of Alex Russo.

Alex awoke the next day and grumbled as she got out of her bed.

She went down to the common room and noticed that Hermione and Ron were fighting.

"Scabbers is gone! Hermione, what has Crookshanks done with him?" Ron asked furiously.

"Crookshanks didn't touch your rat, he was in my dormitory last night." Hermione said curtly, as she sat down and began reading a book.

"Scabbers is gone! Your cat has eaten him!" He said.

"No, he didn't."

"Just because you think he's an angel doesn't mean he is!" He yelled.

Alex was starting to get annoyed with their conversation, so she began to head toward the portrait.

On her way out, she accidently missed a step on the stairs and began tumbling down them. She stopped herself on the sixth step. Her body racked with pain, she started getting up. She noticed her elbow was bleeding, but not so bad that she needed to make a huge fit about it. She looked around to make sure no one had seen that fumble.

"Alex! Alex, are you alright?" asked a squeaky voice.

Sheldon was running up to her as fast as his short legs would carry him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Alex said, annoyed and embarrassed at the fact that someone saw her fall.

"Are you sure? That was a pretty nasty fall you had there." He said, holding out his hand to pick her up.

"Yes, I'm sure." She said, and reluctantly took his hand.

Sheldon pulled her to her feet and she began dusting herself off.

"Are you coming to breakfast?" he asked, pointing to a corridor which must have led to the Great Hall.

"Er—nah, I'll catch up with you later." She said, not wanting to have to spend the rest of the morning with Sheldon the Blabbermouth.

"Alright, see you!" he said and he pranced away.

"_I can't believe someone saw that…" _she thought. At that moment a little nasty rat came scurrying toward her.

"Ew." She said without enthusiasm and she then kicked the rat away.

She began walking toward the Great Hall. Remembering that Sheldon would be in there and would ask her to sit with him, she turned away and decided to explore the school.

She never did get a very good tour of Hogwarts, now that she thought of it. She walked along the corridor and saw two teachers talking—at least she thought they were teachers.

The first one had greasy, black, shoulder-length hair and a crooked nose. The second one was oddly pale and had dark, shaggy hair.

The two of them were in deep conversation. The first man didn't look very happy. In fact, he looked very angry. When they finally came in earshot, Alex hid behind an old gargoyle statue, and listened to their conversation.

"You're very lucky the headmaster has appointed you, you know." The first one said loathingly.

"Yes, I suppose, Severus." The second one said confusingly.

"You know, I've told the headmaster that you could be a danger to the school and he still let you in." Severus said smirking.

"And why, Severus, would I be of any danger to the school?" The second one asked with a much harsher tone.

"You know exactly why, Robert." Severus sneered.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Robert said smiling. "But I must get going to my class. Good day to you, Severus." He said and he walked straight past Alex without noticing her.

Severus' lip curled and he strolled down in the opposite direction.

Alex hadn't a clue of what they were talking about. How could that man be of any danger to the school?

Alex pondered this as she strolled along the corridor.

She then saw another person rushing out of one of the rooms laughing wildly.

"What are—" Alex said, but the girl interrupted her.

"No time to talk." She said breathlessly, "Run!"

Alex didn't understand what was happening, she soon saw though.

Severus came hopping out of the room. She didn't like this guy, so she began running with the girl.

After looking back at Severus, who was still hopping and cursing, she looked back up to see that the girl was gone. Alex ran faster—but then—someone took hold of her arm and dragged her into one of the girl's bathrooms.

"He…can't…get us… in here…" The girl said breathlessly.

Now that Alex could look at her clearly, she noticed she had dark long hair, sparkling brown eyes, tan skin, and an oval shaped head.

"My name's Toni!" the girl said stretching out her hand to meet Alex's halfway.

"Alex." She said, holding out her hand as well.

"Nice to meet you!" Toni said.

"What did you do to that man back there?" Alex asked.

Toni laughed for a bit and said, "I jinxed him." She said, laughing harder.

Alex laughed too. "That was pretty funny,"

"Did you see the way he hopped? Oh, I'm going to be in trouble for that one, later." She said, laughing still.

"Who is that man?" Alex asked. She knew his name, she just didn't know if he was one of the professors.

"Oh, him? That's Professor Snape." She said with a chuckle. "He teaches potions."

"Oh, he looks—Er—"

"Evil? Yeah we all think that." Toni finished for her. "By the way; what house are you in?"

"Oh, I'm in Gryffindor." Alex said.

"Me too!" she said, "Wait, why haven't I met you before?" she asked curiously.

"This is my first year." Alex said.

"You look a little too old to be a first year."

"I'm a third year, but this is my first year here—it's actually really hard to explain." Alex said.

"Oh, well—" Toni started, but was soon interrupted—

"There you are!" Professor McGonagall yelled when she entered the girl's bathroom. "You are NOT supposed to jinx teachers! Or anybody for that matter!" she yelled. "And you!" she said pointing a finger at Alex. "I pray you had nothing to do with this?"

Alex looked at Toni, who said, "No, Professor, it was just me."

"Very well," she said. "Come with me, Toni, Professor Snape would like to have a word with you." She said sternly.

"I'll talk to you later!" Toni called back, not acting scared at all.

Alex was now alone, so she left the girl's bathroom and went back out into the corridor.

She felt her stomach rumbling and decided, whether Sheldon asked her to come sit with him or not, that she needed to go eat. So she started back toward the Great Hall.

She noticed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They all looked like they were in deep conversation.

As she came closer, she heard Harry whisper, "…I think it was Alex."

At that, she stopped abruptly, and Max and Justin went fluttering ahead of her.

"Hey guys!" said Max happily.

"So, what are you three talking about?" Alex said getting closer, as if she already didn't know.

"I—Uh—our school schedules." Hermione said hastily.

At this point, Alex completely tuned herself out. She didn't want to talk about school. It was a very boring subject…

Then, not too much longer after, Professor McGonagall came bustling toward them.

"There you three are! Here are your school schedules." She said, and handed them their schedules.

Alex scanned her paper carefully.

Hogwarts fifth year school schedule

For Alex Russo:

1st Hour: Charms—Professor Flitwick

2nd Hour: Transfiguration—Professor McGonagall

3rd Hour: Divination—Professor Trelawney

4th Hour: Defense Against the Dark Arts—Professor Denenger

5th Hour: Potions—Professor Snape

6th Hour: Care of Magical Creatures—Professor Hagrid.

After looking at her schedule, she looked at the others. "So—Er —what classes are you guys taking?" she said, trying not to sound awkward, also hoping she could find out why they were talking about her. She hasn't done anything wrong—at least, she didn't think she did.

"Same as yours," Hermione said shortly.

"Right of course," Alex said dumbfounded. Then, strangely, a fantastic idea popped into her head. Perhaps she could find out why they were talking about her if she followed them around a bit. Oh, but she didn't want to seem like a stalker…Wait! She was new to the school, _they _weren't. They could show her where her new classes were… "So, you wouldn't mind if I followed you three around? You know, so I can get to my classes?" Alex asked.

They all exchanged looks of worry, but nodded.

Alex gave a faint smile back. She knew perfectly well that they had no intention of her following them around all day.

_**(A/N: So, let me know what you think! Any questions, comments, snide remarks? Leave a review to let me know! Thanks!)**_

_**~Spitzawitz**_


	9. Bad Luck

Chapter 9: Bad luck

Alex's plan did not go as planned, but she did finally find out what they were talking about.

A dream? It seemed so weird that he would actually think something like that happened. She knew that if she saw Harry in a dream she wouldn't go run off and tell Justin and Max…

Then again, Harry's parents were killed by an all-powerful wizard, and he almost died too. Could that possibly have anything to do with it? Possibly…

She pondered this the next morning as she strolled down the Great Hall.

"Alex! Hey, Alex! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. When Alex looked up she was relieved to see it wasn't Sheldon; actually, it was Toni. The girl she had met the other day.

Alex waved back and walked over to Toni.

"So, how much trouble did you get into?" Alex asked her as she sat down.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Snape made me organize all his weirdo ingredients." She said. "It was worth it though to see a teacher hop like that." She said, laughing.

Then, Toni waved flirtatiously at a boy sitting at the Slytherin table. He had sleek, bleach blonde hair, and looked strangely evil, but he smiled back and waved the same.

"Who's that?" Alex asked, somewhat disgusted.

"That's Draco, my _boyfriend._" Toni said, smiling.

Alex's jaw dropped. She didn't see that one coming.

"Although, I don't really like him," Toni said.

Alex's shocked face twisted into a confused one.

She looked at Toni questioningly.

"Huh?" Alex asked confused.

"I'm really only dating him to find out Slytherin secrets like the password, the game plan for Quidditch, all that stuff…" Toni explained

Alex was no longer confused. That was a pretty smart plan…

Alex walked into the Gryffindor common room and plopped down on the couch. Today had been horrible.

First, in Charms, Alex could not, for the life of her, summon the books off the shelves. And, accidently, of course, a kid by the name of Seamus summoned a book into her face.

Second, in Transfiguration, McGonagall gave them the difficult task of turning a simple robin into a trumpet. Alex had accidently turned it into a tuba that screamed loudly and made everyone in the room faint, and ten points were taken from Gryffindor house.

Then, in Divination, she was told to stare deeply into a crystal ball, which she then got bored and fell asleep and accidently knocked it down with her head, which, in turn, hurt her head as well.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was not as bad. All they learned was several disarming charms.

But in Potions, Alex had made some sort of acid instead of what they were supposed to make and then spilled it, making a huge hole in the room. One of Draco's friends, Goyle, is what they called him, accidently walked into the hole and got stuck.

Over all, it was a completely exhausting day; all Alex wanted to do now was sleep…

"Hey, Alex!"

Alex had not gotten a bit of sleep at all when Max had jumped in front of her.

"Guess what?"

"What?" Alex replied grumpily.

"Today in class, we saw a—you know what, I forgot what I was going to say…" Max replied stupidly.

"Oh, what a shame," Alex replied sarcastically.

"Yeah," Max said glumly.

The entire week was horrible. Alex felt as though she could have gone through the whole year. She seemed to be having trouble in every class.

She was relieved, though, when the weekend had come. She ended up sleeping in so late that she missed breakfast and lunch. She really didn't care though; it was worth it.

She went down into the common and found Hermione's eyes glued onto a book—again.

Alex rolled her eyes. "_How can anyone read that much?" _she thought.

"Hi Alex!" said a friendly voice. Alex turned to see that it was Toni. "You sure slept in late." Toni said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's been a rough week." Alex said glumly. And she went to sit down.

"Well," Toni said walking over to Alex. "I suppose if it was my first year while I was a third year, I probably would have had the same trouble."

"I basically kicked off one hundred points off Gryffindor." Alex said gloomily. She wondered how Justin was doing. Was he also having the same trouble?

"Well," said Toni. "Think of it this way: it is a new record." She said, trying to sound supportive.

Alex only sighed. That really didn't help at all.

"Hey, Justin," Alex said to her brother who had just walked past her. "Er—are you having any trouble in your classes?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, why?" Justin responded confused.

"Nothing—er—Max wanted to know." She said.

"Oh, okay," he said suspiciously, then he walked away.

Alex sighed again. If she was having this much trouble now, what would there be in the future? Will it become easier, or harder? Whatever it would be, Alex didn't want to worry about it now. She already had a lot on her mind…

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm not too proud of this chapter. I know some of you must think the same. I DID have something better planned, but I'm leaving that for the next chapter; it would have made this chapter way too long. Sorry. Anyway, despite the fact that this chapter is short, I hope you all leave a review, subscribe, and let me know if you have any ideas! My next update will be next Saturday the 19**__**th**__**. Thanks!:D)**_


	10. Quidditch Practice

Chapter 10: Quidditch Practice

Harry walked down the marble staircase alone. Hermione and Ron were fighting about scabbers again because Crookshanks had pounced on him earlier.

"Hey, Harry." said a calm voice from behind. Harry turned to see that it was Alex. Harry gave a half-smile in return.

"So—Er, what's up?" she asked awkwardly.

"Nothing," Harry said shortly. "What about you?"

"Same," Alex answered.

After a momentary silence, Harry began hearing two voices… two familiar voices…

"Severus, won't you please stop asking me the same question over and over again?" said the first voice which Harry recognized as Professor Denenger's.

At that moment, Harry took Alex's arm and led her behind the stairway; he wanted to hear more about this.

"What are you—"

But Harry cut her off with a "Shh!"

"Well, I'd stop asking if you'd answer." The second voice said sneeringly; Harry recognized it as Snape's.

"Hey, I know that guy!" Alex said. Harry rolled his eyes; she should have known him; they were in his class for a whole week. "He was talking to Professor Denenger the other day. The day I heard you talking about me—I mean—_your dream._"

Harry thought about that; it might not have been Alex. After all, she barely knew anything about the wizarding world and, for all he knew, she didn't even know who Voldemort was…

"Good day, Severus." Professor Denenger said, and then he walked past Alex and Harry.

After one last loathing look back at Professor Denenger, Snape walked into the opposite direction.

After he was sure they were out of earshot, Harry asked, "What were they talking about yesterday?"

"Well, Professor Snape was saying how Professor Denenger could be a danger to the school and he was also wondering why Dumbledore had appointed him." Alex answered.

"Why would he be a danger to the school?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…" Alex answered with a confused look on her face.

Harry sighed.

"I wish I knew more." Alex said. "But their conversation was really short." She said.

"I see." Harry answered, as Alex frowned. Harry felt bad because he hasn't exactly been the nicest person to Alex. So he decided to try and make her a friend.

"So—Er—do you want to go to the Great Hall now?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, sure!" Alex answered happily.

Just as they walked, Alex's binder slipped out of her hands and Harry picked it up.

Accidently, a picture flew out of it just as he returned it to Alex. Harry picked it up before Alex could reach it. Harry stared at it as Alex tried snatching it back from his hands. As soon as Alex was successful in getting it back, Harry asked, "Who is that girl?"

Alex choked a little, "My mom." She sighed.

Harry frowned. He didn't understand why her mom would be a depressing thought. Unless…

"She died last June in a car accident." She said. Harry could see tears filling in her eyes.

"My mum died too," Harry said sadly. "Along with my dad,"

"Yeah, I know." Alex said. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." Harry reassured her, he knew exactly whose fault it was... "I'm sorry about your mum."

Alex nodded. She stared at her mother's picture and sighed. The tears in her eyes had faded.

"You know, I'm not that hungry anymore." She said. "I think I'll go back up into the common room and meet you in Charms later." She sighed then walked back up the marble staircase, leaving Harry quite depressed.

He understood why she no longer wanted to come eat. He didn't know if he should tell Ron and Hermione about this or not. So he walked to the Great Hall. When he sat down next to Ron and Hermione, he realized that he, too, was no longer hungry.

Alex sat in the common room and looked around to make sure no one was there; she didn't want anyone to see her cry.

She let a single tear fall from her eyes and she buried the rest of her face in her hands.

She couldn't help herself; it was too painful; too sudden. She sighed again as she lifted her head up her head throbbed in pain. She heard the portrait door swing open and she quickly looked into the opposite direction, hoping that whoever had just entered would either leave quickly or go up into their dormitory and leave her alone.

"Alex," Harry said softly, walking over to her. Alex remained stationary, and refused to respond. "Are you alright?"

Alex sighed again as Harry took a seat next to her. She shook her head.

Harry sighed too; He didn't have a clue of what to say.

Few silent moments passed, and Harry didn't know what to do as Alex continued to silently cry.

"I'm sorry…" Alex said, sniffing as if that would dry up all her tears.

Harry patted her on the back to show support. "Do you want me to tell Professor McGonagall that you can't make it to your classes?" Harry asked.

Alex nodded.

"Okay," Harry said and he got up and left. Just as he was about to go through the portrait, he heard Alex say, "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome." Harry said with a half- smile, and he went through the portrait.

As Harry walked away from Professor McGonagall who just so happened to be right outside the portrait, Ron and Hermione were coming up the stairs. Ron was holding Scabbers dreamily again and Hermione was rolling her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione said running up to him. "Why did you leave?"

"I—Er—I wasn't hungry anymore." Harry said.

"Oh, I see. Well, our first class is about to start. Is Alex coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"No, she's not feeling good." Harry said.

"Oh, well, okay. Let's go then!" Hermione said promptly and they walked down the stairs and into their first lesson: Charms.

After the classes, which passed by rather quickly, Harry had his first Quidditch practice.

As he walked to the field, Fred and George caught up to him.

"Oy, Harry!" Fred said running up to him. "Excited about the first practice?"

"We're versing Slytherin in the first game, so it ought to be rough with Oliver." George said.

"At least we've been practicing over the summer." Fred retorted. "What about you, Harry?"

"My uncle won't even let me let Hedwig out of her cage. Why on earth would he let he me fly around on my broom?" Harry asked with a slight chuckle.

"Oh yeah," George said as realization dawned on him.

"Your uncle is a real foul muggle." Fred said.

Harry nodded.

They finally approached the Quidditch field, and, as Harry expected, Oliver was giving a speech in the changing rooms.

"Alright, team," He said as he stared around at everyone else. "Our first game is against Slytherin. And it doesn't matter if they got better brooms then us; they're not the best brooms anyway." He said. "So, because we are versing them, we are going to practice, very, very hard. Now, after we finish practicing—you know, the simple flying moves, new techniques, and how to move a bit faster on your brooms—we will have a scrimmage against Hufflepuff. I know they're not the best, but it will give us some good practices." He finished. "Alright, now everyone huddle up… ready, one, two, three…" he started, "GRYFFINDOR!" Everyone shouted and they all headed out to the field.

Harry thought that the practice went very well. He caught the snitch each time he had to in the practices and even got the snitch when Hufflepuff was at 20 points and they were at 10.

They're first game was this Wednesday, and he was more ready than ever.

As he went up into the common room, He saw that Hermione was sitting on the couch reading.

"How was Quidditch practice?" she asked, closing her book.

"It went really well." Harry said nodding. "Did Ron go to sleep already?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "I told him to do his homework but he said he'll just do it tomorrow." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You got your homework done, didn't you?" she said looking sternly at Harry.

Actually, Harry, too, was planning on doing his homework during breakfast the next morning. "I—Er—was going to do it tomorrow." He answered reluctantly.

Hermione sighed. "Fine," she said. "I'm going to sleep." She said, and she then left and went up into the girl's dormitory. Harry walked the opposite direction and went into the boy's dormitory. He fell onto his bed and went to sleep right away.

_**(A/N: So, let me know what you think! Leave a review, subscribe, and all that jazz! Lol! So, because, starting tomorrow, my week will be very busy, my next update won't be until Dec. 3**__**rd**__**. Sorry! I wish I could update sooner!) **_


	11. The Weasley Blunder

**(A/N: Alright, so for those who haven't checked my profile, I'm doing a trilogy for this story. And there will be most likely ten or fifteen more chapters yet. The next three will have their 4****th**** year, 5****th ****year, and 6****th**** year, then there will be a last one for the seventh year. And for those who were waiting *sighs* Alex and Harry won't be dating until the end of the fourth year. Sorry! If you want to know the exact update for the first trilogy, I recommend alerting me. Anyhoo, enjoy!)**

Chapter 11: The Weasley Blunder

Wednesday came up quicker than expected; and all day long the Slytherins teased them of how they would win and how they had better brooms. Harry couldn't wait to catch the snitch and rub it in Malfoy's face.

In the changing room, Oliver went over the game plan again. With some help from Alicia's friend Toni, he was able to know the Slytherin plan as well.

Once his speech was over, they left the changing rooms and headed out to the Quidditch field. The whistle blew, and they all lifted off on their broomsticks.

Malfoy's face was just as intense as Harry's was. The whistle sounded again; the Quaffle, the two bludgers, and the snitch were all released.

Alicia went off with the Quaffle. She tossed it into the Slytherin goal and it went in.

Harry's eyes peered around the field. Counting on Lee Jordan's commentary for the updates on how they were doing. "And Weasley hits the bludger straight at Montague—Ooh, that's got to hurt…"

Then, Harry saw it. Fluttering around the Slytherin goalpost was the snitch. _"This is going to be easy." _Harry thought as he began zooming toward the goalposts. Draco must have caught eye of Harry, because no more than a second later he too was zooming up toward the goalposts. But Harry was quicker; he just about had it when—

The whistle sounded again. All players were to land. But Harry had grabbed it just in time.

Once he landed on the ground again, he noticed all the Gryffindors huddled around; all while the Slytherin players and watchers laughed hysterically.

Harry broke through the crowd; the snitch still in hand.

George was apparently hit with a bludger and lost balance on his broom.

"George, are you alright?" Harry asked, reaching out his hand to George who was preoccupied with his own arm.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just my arm."

"The bludger hit him in the head and he took a nasty fall." Oliver informed. "He'll be alright though, I think…"

"He may be, but his broom isn't." Ron said as he walked over with the shattered remains of George's broom.

"What happened to it?" Oliver asked.

"Dunno." Ron said.

"Mum will never get you another broom, George." Fred said.

"Maybe he can borrow some—" Oliver started, but just then Professor McGonagall was rushing over to them.

"Broken arm..." She muttered as she examined George's arm.

"Yeah, already knew that," George said some-what rudely. "But can do you think you could fix my broom?"

She looked very sternly down at him. "No, Mr. Weasley, I don't think so."

At that moment, she took George by the other arm and led him away to the hospital wing.

The good news was that they won the Quidditch game. The bad news was that George was no longer able to play Quidditch. Not because of his broken arm, but because he no longer had a broom.

"Alright," Oliver muttered to himself and the rest of the Gryffindor team, including George. "We will have tryouts for our new beater Friday, so…" his voice trailed off as he put up a sign that read, "Gryffindor team tryouts for new beater will be held Friday."

"What happens if George _does _get a new broom?" Fred questioned.

"If he does, that would be stupendous. But right now, we need a beater for Monday: We'll be versing Ravenclaw." Oliver said. "Alright, let's hope we got some good ones."

Alex stomped up the marble staircase with Toni at her side.

"Angry much?" Toni chuckled.

"No, lazy…" Alex said in a bored and annoyed tone. "I hate stairs…" she grumbled. "Especially ones that move." she said as the staircase began to move pointing them in the direction of the Fat Lady portrait.

Toni laughed. "I think they hate you too." She said.

"Good. I don't freaking care what these stupid stairs think. There are too many of them." she complained as they reached the top of the stairs. "Toads wart" she said.

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open as usual. Alex and Toni walked inside.

"Hey, Alex, maybe you should try out for this." Toni said pointing at the sign for Gryffindor beater tryouts. "You can get your anger out on stairs with this gig." She laughed.

"Ha! Maybe…" Alex laughed. "What does a beater do?"

"Well, you sort of hit this bludger with a stick and aim at the other team—a bludger is a ball that is super heavy." She added looking at the look of confusion on Alex's face.

"Oh…" she said. And, suddenly, she was filled with interest. This seemed really fun. She could do this. "I think I will try out." Alex said nodding sinisterly at the sign.

"You got a broom, right?" Toni asked.

"Yeah," Alex said, remembering how she got it when she ditched Justin and Max. She never told them, though.

"Good! What kind?" Toni asked.

"Nimbus 2000" Alex answered.

"Ah." Toni said.

"I wanted the Firebolt, but I didn't have enough money…" Alex informed.

"Oh, I see." Toni said. "Well, I'm going to go see Draco. Later!" Toni said and she then headed for the door and left.

Alex looked around the room and saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys!" she greeted them. "What's going on?"

"Oh, were just talking and doing homework. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked.

"Wha—oh! Yeah, a lot better." she said, smiling at Harry; glad that he lied to them about her crying.

Harry nodded in a sense to say "you're welcome"

"So, I saw you looking at the sign for tryouts. Are thinking about trying for beater?" Harry asked.

"Actually, yeah, I am." Alex said triumphantly.

"Well, good luck." Harry said.

"I'd try out, but, I just don't like the beater position." Ron said. "Not really my thing…"

"Well, it's my thing." Alex said. "I really want to be a beater." Alex said.

"Have you ever tried it?" Harry asked.

"Er—no." she confessed.

"Well, if you want, I can help you out." Harry suggested.

"Yeah! That'd be great!" Alex said, excited that she would get some help.

"Ok, then let's go now." Harry said getting up.

Alex went up to the girl's dormitory to get her broom. Once she was back down, Harry had his broom also and the two went over to the Quidditch pitch.

"So, you're on the team, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not a beater, I'm a seeker." He answered.

"Oh, what's that?" Alex asked confused.

"I'll tell you once we get there." Harry said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, okay." Alex said, still confused.

When they got there, Harry pulled out a big black box.

He opened it. Inside were three balls. The center one was big and looked like a soccer ball. The two to the sides of that ball looked vicious and were rumbling psychotically in chains that were toppled over it.

"These," Harry started, pointing at the vicious-looking ball. "Are the bludgers,"

Alex gave a tiny gasp. She had to hit _those _things?

"All you want to do is hit them with this," he handed her a thick bat-like stick. "at the other team."

"Have you ever hit one before?" Alex asked.

"Once, in my first year," Harry said. "Okay, so why don't you fly up there and I'll release the bludgers."

"What do I aim at?" Alex asked.

"Er—try aiming for me. I'll just hit it back to you with this bat." Harry answered, picking up the other bat.

Alex nodded and mounted up on her broom. She charged up into the sky and found that, even if it _was _her first time on a broom, it was fun and easy. The wind raced through her hair. She loved the feeling… and to do this in a game… that would be stupendous.

Once Alex was at the right length, she looked down and called at Harry, "I'm ready!"

Harry released the bludgers and the first one came flying at her. Harry was soon up in the air at the same length as Alex was and she now had something to aim at. She hit the bludger as hard as she could and aimed it at Harry, who hit it back at her.

"Not bad, Alex!" Harry called.

Alex smiled and returned the bludger back at Harry flawlessly.

The practice went rather well. Alex was very pleased with herself. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She had a very good feeling she was going to be the new Gryffindor beater.

Alex and Harry went through the portrait and they both said goodnight before heading into their dormitories.

"Well, well, well." Toni said, smirking at Alex who had just walked into the room.

"What?" Alex asked, clueless.

"Oh, I think you know what." Toni said smirking even more.

Alex stared at her blankly.

"You and Harry are dating." Toni said nodding.

Alex felt her cheeks grow hot. "No, we are not." Alex said, even if she did like him, they weren't dating.

"Oh please," she said in a tone that suggested she thought Alex was lying. "You two were at the Quidditch field alone, and your saying nothing happened?"

"Yes, 'cause nothing but Quidditch practice did happen." Alex retorted as she walked over to her bed.

"Fine." Toni said defeated. "Goodnight."

"'night" Alex said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**(A/N: Okay, so this was updated sooner than expected, but I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review and subscribe! Next update will be next Saturday the 3**__**rd**__**! :D)**_

_**~Spitzawitz**_


	12. The Beater Replacement

Chapter 12: The Beater Replacement

Harry walked down the marble staircase and entered the Great Hall to see Hermione and Ron already down there.

"Good morning, Harry." Hermione said glancing up at him then looking back at her book labeled the_ Ins and outs of Arithmancy._

"Hermione, how are you supposed to—?" Ron said, but soon stopped when Alex came by and said, "Morning, everyone!"

Alex plopped down on a seat next to Harry. "Are you ready for Quidditch tryouts today?" Harry asked her.

"Yep," Alex replied, "When is it?"

"At five," Harry answered.

"As I was saying, Hermione, how are you supposed to—to—er—I forgot what I was going to say!" He complained.

Hermione peered over her book and looked questioningly at Ron.

After the school day, Alex and Harry walked over to the Quidditch field. There were several kids waiting for tryouts, most of them much older than Alex, except one first year and a second year.

"Alright, welcome Gryffindors! You know why you're here." Oliver began as spoke to the eight hopeful people who were there to tryout as beater. The rest of the Gryffindor team stood behind Oliver. "Alright, so I am going to explain how this will go: First, I will release the bludgers. Then Fred will hit them and aim at you. You will then hit it and aim at either him or someone else on the team that is up there. You will receive the bludger ten times. If you get a perfect score, ten out of ten, then you will most likely get the part.

"The wizard or witch that does the best will become the new Gryffindor beater. So, good luck everyone and do your best!" Oliver ended on a very encouraging note. "So, we will do this in alphabetical order." He said. He looked down at the sign-up sheet and called out, "Lucas Basin"

A strong-looking 4th year came out of the crowd of eight and mounted on his broom; the rest of the Gryffindor team went up as well.

Alex stood there and watched Lucas fail epically at being beater. He only managed to get two of the ten bludgers that he received at someone on the team.

The next name was called, "Lavender Brown," he called out, but no one came. A 6th year pointed out that she got scared and left.

Oliver made an annoyed grunting sound and called out, "Lee Brutus"

A 6th year, the same who said Lavender left, mounted on his broom and ended up getting seven of the ten.

After many other names were called, including Sheldon who was actually unable to get on his broom in the first place, and many people came up and several had failed so badly, Alex found it difficult to stop herself from laughing. Then, finally, "Alex Russo" was called.

Alex took a deep breath and mounted on her broom. She felt great, the same way she felt last night; that feeling of wind rushing through her dark, long hair.

Alex was ready. The first bludger came flying at her; she whacked it with all her might and it went flying at one of the girls on the team. For the second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth she had got them all. It was now time for the last one. It came zooming at her, she whammed it as hard as she could and it went flying back at Harry, who had dodged it at the last moment.

Alex landed on the ground and got a big applause from the Gryffindor team.

"Great job Alex! You're a natural!" Oliver said, beaming at her. Alex smiled at Harry, who smiled back. "You get to be beater, no questions asked."

Alex was happier than ever; she got the position she wanted! She couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Toni about it.

She and Harry walked back up to Gryffindor tower talking and laughing about the tryouts.

Alex told Ron, Hermione, and Toni about the tryouts and that she was the new Gryffindor beater. "Looks like you can spend more time with Harry," Toni muttered with a laugh as Alex rolled her eyes.

"So, Alex," Oliver said coming over. "We'll have practice on Saturday at 6 o' clock. We're versing Ravenclaw Monday, so we have to be ready."

"Got it," Alex replied weakly. _"Six o' clock? We're not farmers we don't have to wake up that early…" _She thought.

Alex awoke the next morning at five o' clock. She lazily slid out of bed and crashed on the ground. "Ugh…" she muttered as a few startled girls looked around for a few seconds and then crashed back to sleep. How she wished she could be them! Sleeping peacefully and not having to worry about going to any team practices. Alex knew she could endure it though; after all, not everyone is allowed on the team.

When she got down their Harry was just about to walk through the portrait hole. "Wait!" Alex called. Harry stopped and looked around then saw Alex coming up to him.

"Ready for your first practice?" He asked.

"Yeppo!" Alex replied with her broom in hand.

They headed out to practice at the Quidditch field. The whole team did really well. Alex had a good feeling they were going to win that match Monday.

_**A/N: Alright, so this isn't very long, I know, but at least it's something right? Anyway, because my blue meanie mother grounded me from the computer, I haven't had much time to update. I actually just began going on the computer Sunday. My next update will be on Saturday—next Saturday that is. So, review, subscribe, and all that jazz! Thank ya!**_

_**~Spitzawitz**_


	13. The Lion and the Eagle

Chapter 13: The Lion and the Eagle

All throughout Monday Alex thought much about the upcoming game. She was nervous because this was her first game, and excited because the team did very well yesterday in their practice.

This was going to be their last game until break. Alex, Harry, Hermione, and Ron talked over what they were going to do for break.

"Well, me and Harry are going to the Burrow." Ron stated as they sat down for dinner; it was only an hour before the next game which ended the first semester at Hogwarts.

"I'm going with my parents on a skiing trip." Hermione said. "What about you Alex?"

Alex had to think this over; she hadn't gotten a letter from her dad yet, so she wondered what she would do for Christmas this year…

"Staying at Hogwarts is always a choice—that is—if you don't have any plans." Ron suggested.

"Well," Alex started. It was true that so far she had no plans for Christmas break. Maybe Justin and Max do…

"Hey, guys!" said the perky voice of Justin.

"Hey, Justin, what are we doing for Christmas?" Alex asked her brother.

"I don't know; Dad's busy packing because we are going to live in England now, and he said he won't be finished until New Years, so…" His voice trailed off. "We could just stay here…" He offered quietly, obviously in thinking mode. The news of moving to England was no surprise to Alex.

Alex frowned. Justin didn't make it any better. She was right back where she was.

"If you want, you could come to the Burrow with us." Ron suggested.

Alex thought for a moment. "Could I?" she asked as if it couldn't be so.

"Yeah, sure, my mum loves company." Ron said as he stuffed his face with more food.

"Well, I think I'll stay here." Justin said.

"Why?" Alex asked rudely; she thought it would be stupid to just stay here at the school.

"Because, I have O.W.L.s this year, and I want to catch up on studying."

"O.W.L.s?" Alex repeated questionably.

"Yeah, they're tests you have to take in your fifth year." Harry defined.

"Hermione's been studying for that since her first year." Ron chuckled.

"No I have not, Ronald." Hermione said tensely. "Only since last year…" she added quietly.

Ron snorted. "I could care less about the O.W.L.s right now."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, Alex," Hermione said changing the subject. "Are you excited about your first game?"

"Yeah," Alex said confidently.

"Hey, Alex!" Alex turned to see Toni walking up towards her.

"Hey!" Alex greeted back.

"Good luck on the game today." She said as she sat down at the table next to Alex.

"I thought you were one of the Slytherins?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"No," Toni said slowly. "I only sat there 'cause I was dating Draco."

Ron and Hermione gaped at her, but Harry remained quite unchanged, same with Alex. "What do you mean _'was_ _dating'_?" Alex asked and Hermione and Ron's shocked faces mixed in with confused ones.

"I broke up with him. He started getting on my nerves. Harry, tell Oliver I'm sorry I can't get any more Slytherin secrets." She added.

"Okay."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked still in shock and confusion, but Hermione didn't look so confused any more.

"I was dating Draco to learn the Slytherin's game plan for Quidditch." Toni explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, this was all about a stupid sport?" She said fiercely.

"It's not stupid, Hermione." Harry said stiffly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes it is…" She muttered, but Harry ignored her.

"Good plan!" Ron said encouragingly. Hermione slapped him with a book.

"We better start getting over there, Alex." Harry brought up.

"Oh, yeah," Alex said and she scarfed down the rest of her food.

As Harry and Alex walked out the castle and into the Quidditch pitch, Alex asked, "So, do you really think Mrs. Weasley would let me stay at the Burrow?"

"Yeah," Harry responded. "You could probably stay in a room with Ginny, or something." He added.

"Oh, okay." Alex said.

As they were in the changing rooms, Oliver explained the plan; then they all headed out to the field.

They all soared up into the sky at the sound of the whistle. Alex looked around her. The Ravenclaws all had a steady face on and Alex returned that same look with even more gusto. The captains shook hands and the second whistle was blown and they began playing. Alicia passed it to Katie and she threw it into the goal; Alex had only gotten this information by the commentator—she was busy watching the bludgers. And it was a good thing she was too, because one had just came flying at her.

Alex looked and saw a Ravenclaw girl about to shoot the Quaffle into one of the goalpost. WHAM! She whacked the bludger at her and she lost her focus and the Quaffle, which Katie had caught; Gryffindor roared with applause.

It was about twenty minutes into the game and Gryffindor was winning 130 to 50. Then, just as she smacked another Ravenclaw with a bludger, she saw Harry race off to get the Snitch. A girl, which she knew as Cho Chang, raced after him as well. She was too slow though, Harry was faster, he was bound to get there first—and he did.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" shouted the commentator, another Gryffindor by the name of Lee Jordan.

Back in the Gryffindor common room, the team decided to form a party—and so they did. Not just for the game; for Christmas too. It was the last day until break after all.

"Hey, nice work out there Alex!" Harry called.

"Thanks!" Alex called back, turning slightly pink in the face.

Toni smiled at Alex. Alex sighed, "I don't like him."

Toni raised an eyebrow. Alex gave a death stare back and walked away.

"Nice job out there, Russo." George said frowning slightly.

"Er—thanks." Alex replied awkwardly. "You probably would've done better though," Alex said truthfully.

"Nah," George said, finally smiling a giving Alex a tiny punch in the arm.

The very next morning, Alex woke up at around 7 o' clock in the morning. She went downstairs yawning, and met Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny all in the common room.

"Oh, good; you're finally up." Fred said. "Let's get on the train."

"Did I really wake up _that _late?" Alex asked Harry and Ron while they took their seats on the train back to London.

"Nah," Ron answered. "Only about fifteen minutes late; Ginny came downstairs only a few minutes before you did."

"Oh," Alex said.

"You were awesome at the game yesterday, by the way." Ron said.

"Thanks," Alex said back blushing slightly.

She sighed and looked out the window at the pale blue sky, knowing soon it be Christmas and she'd be with Harry…

_**A/N:**_

_**So what do you think? Yeah it ain't much for a two-week story. But I've been busy! I've had exams to study for. Tomorrow will be my last day of exams and of school until next year, and I'll most likely have a Christmas one up either the day before or the day after Christmas—I'm not going to post on Christmas because most people won't read. **_

_**Anyway, while we're on the subject of posting, I am writing a new story named "The Tale of Jo." It's a story about the character Jo from "Life's a Nightmare" by Im a Skyscraper. I hope to post It soon and I hope you'll all read it! Oh, and just in case I don't have the next chapter up by, or around, Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**_

_**~Spitzawitz**_** o|:{D}**


	14. The Burrow

**Chapter 14: The Burrow**

When Alex had arrived at the Burrow, she looked at the semi-tall, crumbling building and smiled. _"This place looks pretty cool." _she thought.

"C'mon, Alex!" Ron shouted over his shoulder. She looked down in front of her: Fred, George, Ginny, Ron and Harry were all ahead of her and at the door of the house.

Alex felt a fleeting feeling of guilt and anxiety fill her. She was scared that she might not be welcome into the Weasley's home. After all, they only met in September and started talking around October.

She took in a sharp breath and began walking toward the house.

A plump woman answered the door and hugged her children and Harry. "Oh, it's good to see you kids!"

"Nice to see you too, mum." George choked over his mother's constricted hug.

"And, Alex," Mrs. Weasley said, walking toward Alex. "Ron said you were coming, it's nice to have you." She said holding out her hand.

"Thank you for having me." Alex said accepting the hand.

"Well, it's rather chilly out here. So everyone get inside and unpack! Alex, I'll show you to your room—you'll be sharing with Ginny."

Alex walked in with the others. The place, strangely, reminded Alex of a weird antique shop. There was a clock with many hands—more than usual—and it had the names of the Weasley family on it.

"Come on, Alex. Ginny—will you show Alex to your room?" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ginny.

Ginny nodded and took Alex up to her room.

"This is my room." Ginny said indicating a door.

She entered the room and Alex followed.

Alex began unpacking her things—then there was a knock on the window.

"An owl?" Alex questioned.

"You must've got a message!" Ginny said as she opened the window. The owl flew inside and landed on an end table next to her bed.

She examined the owl and noticed a letter tied to owl's scrawny leg. She untied it and opened it.

_Hey Alex!_

_How's your vacation going? Have you been under the mistletoe yet? Ha ha! Just kidding… maybe… Anyway, Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! I sent your present the other day, but I had to send it with another owl. Also, kiss Harry once for me! _

_Your friend,_

_Toni_

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. And, sure enough, another owl had flown just as Toni had said. It had a very long, badly rapped package clenched in its claws. Alex took the package and tore it open. It was a broom! And not just any broom… it was a _Firebolt. _

Alex had seen this in the shop and was very surprised Toni could have afforded it. Alex heard a knock on the window. It was another owl. Had Toni sent her another present? She let the owl in and examined the package. This one _was_ from Toni. She quickly whipped out her wand and rapped the Firebolt back up. After looking at the address, she saw it was for Harry—not her. Sighing and feeling slightly let down from this, she took the package that really belong to her and opened it. It was a mirror.

"_A mirror?" _she thought. There was a note taped to the back of the mirror, Alex looked at it.

_This mirror will show anyone or anything in the world. My Grandma gave me this one, but I already had one. So I decided to give it to you. There are only three in existence. Hope you like it! _

She gasped. Only three? This is _much _better than a Firebolt. She could see anything with make sure this mirror was legit, she decided to try it out.

"Show me Justin!" she said to the mirror. Immediately, the mirror's surface changed from Alex's face to Gryffindor's common room. Justin was sitting on a couch by the fireplace studying for his O.W.L.s. Alex rolled her eyes.

Alex looked around to see if Ginny was there. She wasn't though. _"Where'd she go?" _she thought.

Alex remembered the Firebolt. She took the newly rapped package down the stairs and over to the kitchen.

"What's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pointing her finger at the package.

"Er—It's a package for Harry. It just came in and I was going to give it to him." Alex said quickly.

"Oh, well he's in the other room." Mrs. Weasley said shooing her hand.

Harry and Ron were sitting in a room playing wizard's chess when Alex walked in holding a narrow package.

"Who'd you get that from?" Ron said after he sent his knight to slay Harry's pawn.

Alex frowned. "It's not for me. It came for Harry."

Harry looked up; reluctantly, Alex gave Harry the package.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked taking the package away.

Alex shrugged.

"There's no name or address—well, except my name." Harry said.

"Open it!" Ron demanded excitedly.

Harry tore the paper apart. He looked stunned at the broom he now held in his hands.

"A firebolt!" Ron exclaimed. "Who cares who sent you this? It's a _firebolt."_

"I think he knows what it is." Alex said somewhat grouchily.

Ron glared at Alex. Harry was still stunned. _Who would've given him a firebolt? Who did he know who had the money?_

Draco could have sent it… and jinxed it first so that it would fall apart the first time he rode it… But why would Draco spend so much money on a prank?

"We should go try it out!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry considered this for a moment: He really wanted to try this broom out, but what would he do with his other broom?

"Reckon I should give my old broom to George?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, he'd like that!" Ron said contemplating this.

"Wait! I still want my beater position!" Alex said, taken aback by this offer.

"Don't worry; McGonagall said that even if George does get a broom, he can't play and will have to wait until tryouts next year." Ron explained.

"Yeah—there's only tryouts every time there's a new captain; and this is Oliver's last year at Hogwarts." Harry reminded.

"So who's going to be captain?" Alex asked.

"Dunno yet." Harry said. "It's normally the oldest player on the team."

"You're a great beater Alex—so don't worry about it." Ron said comfortingly.

"Come on; let's go try out the firebolt!" Harry said and they headed for the backyard.

Apart from taking numerous blows to the head, Alex had a great time playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron. After they were done, Harry gave his old broom to George.

"Thanks!" George beamed. "Too bad I can't play until next year."

In the evening, there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley stood confused but got up and opened the door anyway.

"Hello, Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley greeted the bushy haired girl at the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the slopes closed down because of electric difficulties, and my mum and dad got an unexpected phone call and had to go to a meeting. They said I could come here."

"So you won't be spending Christmas with them?" Mrs. Weasley asked, frowning.

"Well, I'll be able to spend New Years with them at least." Hermione said.

Frowning still, Mrs. Weasley led her to the living room where everyone was.

Around nighttime, Alex went back to her enchanted mirror. She saw Justin in it again—studying behing the swirling purple mist that went along the edges of the mirror.

"_How do I make him go away?" _she thought. "Go away!" she said aloud to the mirror.

"No, we're sharing this room aren't we?" Hermione said from behind.

Alex felt guilty and annoyed, and yet she couldn't suppress a laugh. "I was talking to my mirror." She said, realizing how strange that had sounded.

"Want your reflection to go away or something?" Hermione chuckled.

"No, Justin." Alex explained, showing her the mirror with Justin studying feverishly.

"Whoa." Hermione gasped. "Where did you get this?"

"My friend Toni sent it to me for Christmas." Alex said as if it was no big deal.

"That's brilliant." Hermione said. "I've read about these: They can show anything or anyone in the world."

"Yeah, I know." Alex then thought about this: It could show her this "You-know-who" she's been hearing about, but she didn't know the actual name of this person.

"Hmm. What did you say to make it appear?" Hermione said, still on the subject of the mirror.

"Wha-? Oh, right. I said, 'Show me Justin!'" Alex said, slightly confused because of her deep thought.

"Perhaps you say, er—show me nothing?" Hermione suggested.

Alex shrugged. "Show me nothing!" Alex yelled.

Immediately, Justin was gone and her face came back.

"Well, that worked." Alex said plainly.

"That is so neat!" Hermione squealed with excitement.

"Yeah," Alex said, now reprocessing her train of thought.

Unable to think of what she thought before, Alex told Hermione she was going to the bathroom.

She walked out of the room and looked through about two doors to see if the bathroom was there, then:

"So, do you like her then?" said Ron in a bit of a mocking voice. Alex stood right outside the door.

"Well, kinda…" trailed Harry.

Alex secretly hoped they were talking about her. The thought that Harry actually liked her back made feel really excited.

"What if you two get together? Both Quidditch players, and—" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

"Yeah, I doubt that's going to happen." Harry said with a slightest bit of hope.

Alex was confused for a moment. Why would he doubt they'd get together? She had already made her brain think this conversation was all about her.

"Why? Cho Chang might like lighting scars." Ron joked.

Whatever Harry's retort was, Alex didn't hear. Her heart felt it had dropped twenty stories down. She sat there feeling rather let down—as if Santa Claus had just thrown coal at her face and said she was ugly with no friends and that she'd die alone and old with seven dead cats in her basement.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Hi! Sorry this took FOREVER to update. I meant to finish this a long time ago, but my computer was—er—stupid, idiotic, moronic, and unusable. So I couldn't finish it. **_

_**So what's going to happen next? Tune in next week to find out!**_

_**Oh! And, if you want, you can submit your name or fake name with the house you wish to be in and I'll make you a character in my story! Sound fun, huh? Yeah, well…**_

_**Anyway, ttfn! Tah-tah for now!**_

_**~Spitzzzzzzawitzzzzzzzzzzz! :{D**_


	15. Cold

**Chapter 15: Cold**

The very next day they all packed up their things and got back on the train to Hogwarts. There was a strange discomfort in the compartment as the train propelled itself back to the school. Alex listened to her iPod as she looked at the frost-covered window; Harry detected a peculiar indifference in her gaze. Hermione, as always, had her nose in a book stamped _A History of Magic_. Ron, like Harry, had found it awkward as well. Harry knew this because every now and then he'd cough to break the silence or shuffle in his seat—this, however, had only made it more awkward because it made Hermione and Alex take their eyes off the window and book and look over at them and then look back as if nothing happened.

Harry didn't know if Alex was ignoring him or if she just wanted to listen to music. But he suspected she was discounting him because after Christmas Eve, mysteriously, she overlooked him the best she could. For instance, when Harry attempted to talk to her on Christmas morning she got up and rolled away muttering something about the bathroom. Harry tried flouting this the best he could but he just couldn't shake it. He didn't understand; they had such a fun time on the train ride there and playing Quidditch the night they had got to the burrow. But for some reason, after Christmas Eve, she acted aloof; as if he was invisible. This kind of abandonment made him fell rather empty—of course he'd never admit this. He looked over at Alex who was staring intently at the window as if she was trying to move it with her eyes. This reminded him of one of the first times he met Alex. She had sat in the compartment with him, Hermione, Ron and her two brothers acting just as annoyed as she did now.

Harry didn't think he could stand this silence all the way to Hogwarts, so he decided to try and start a conversation.

"So—er—what did you guys get for Christmas?" He asked. The very first thing said in the compartment for almost two hours.

"A sweater—again," Ron said gloomily.

"I already told you what I got." Hermione chimed popping out of her book and then going back into it.

Alex remained stationary, though. His question did the least bit of help to the aura in the compartment. So Harry, defeated, window gazed as well.

Besides the extremely awkward train ride, the rest of the day went smoothly. Alex's aloofness hadn't ceased yet. When Harry told Hermione about this peculiar action, she only said it must have been a phase or something.

"Have you given her a reason to ignore you?" Hermione asked as they sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"Like I already said, Hermione, I thought it through. I haven't said a thing to her to make her upset. It's like she just woke up one morning mad at me." Harry explained.

Hermione pondered for a moment. "That's weird. Maybe it's just some phase…" She said. "Want me to talk to her?"

Harry thought for a moment. It would seem rather weak to have someone to talk to another for you, but since Alex would rather jump in a snake pit then talk to him, he had no other alternative. "If you want," He muttered.

"Okay," Hermione then snatched up her bag and walked away. Harry sighed. He was trying to recount the night of Christmas Eve… Had he said something wrong to Alex to make her upset?

Alex was wandering around school when Toni caught up with her.

"Hey! How was Christmas?" She asked happily.

"Good." Alex mumbled.

"What happened?" Toni asked, seeing past her words and looking more into her tone.

"Well," Alex said and she recounted the events of Christmas Eve. When she finished, Toni looked aghast.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I actually thought he liked you, not some slut." She said with a little roughness on the last word.

"It's not your fault." Alex assured. "I thought he liked me too."

There was a long silence. "Hey," Toni perked up. "Did you like the mirror I sent you?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…" Alex said. Obviously changing the subject didn't work.

Behind the wall, neither Toni nor Alex notice Hermione listening like a little spy.

"Harry you idiot," Hermione whispers to herself as she walks away. She is going to let Harry figure his mistake out for himself.

That night, Alex is sitting in the common room staring at the fireplace. She hears footsteps but doesn't react to them.

"Whatcha doing?" Alex looks up to see Harry.

"How about you go talk to your girlfriend instead of leading me on." Alex snaps.

"I'm not leading you on! And what girlfriend?" Harry shouts back, both being careful not to awake anyone.

"Cho Chang!" just then Harry realizes EXACTLY what happened.

"So you and I haven't been talking that much since the holidays..." Harry started. He then reflected back to that night… "I heard a floorboard creek… Did you listen to me and Ron talk?" He asked, his voice much softer now.

"About Cho Chang and how you like her. Yeah, I did." Alex retorted, still in the same annoyed voice

"Alex," Harry reaches forward but Alex pulls away and steps away from him.

"Don't touch me, Harry," before Alex could run away, Harry gently takes her hand in his and pulls her to him. One hand lands on her waist and the other still holds her hand. Just before she could respond, Harry kisses her.

Alex pulled away as fast as she could and sat back down on the couch arms crossed.

Harry reached out a hand to her shoulder but Alex shoved it off.

"Go away," Alex said in a low, callous voice. "Haven't you done enough damage?"

Harry stared down. What had he done? He didn't like Cho, he liked Alex—but he was too timid to tell Ron. Now he had gone and destroyed the friendship between him and Alex—and, even worse, a possible relationship. Harry had never been so close to a fire but so cold at the same time.

_A/N: _

_That leaves the air rather harsh don't you think? Even I'm not peppy. Anyways, let me know what you think! And try sticking to the truth too. ;)_

_~Spitzawitz_


	16. The Penitentiary Escape

_A/N: Hello! Been a while, huh? Yeah. I've been rather busy with exams and now I'm finally out of school! Yay! So, I hope you all haven't gotten too old from waiting for this. Lol. Anyway, enjoy! And BIG thanks to Im a Skyscraper for helping and being patient and thank you all for reading! _

Chapter 16: The Penitentiary Escape

_Previously:_

_"Don't touch me, Harry," before Alex could run away, Harry gently takes her hand in his and pulls her to him. One hand lands on her waist and the other still holds her hand. Just before she could respond, Harry kisses her._

_Alex pulled away as fast as she could and sat back down on the couch arms crossed. _

_Harry reached out a hand to her shoulder but Alex shoved it off._

"_Go away," Alex said in a low, callous voice. "Haven't you done enough damage?"_

_Harry stared down. What had he done? He didn't like Cho, he liked Alex—but he was too timid to tell Ron. Now he had gone and destroyed the friendship between him and Alex—and, even worse, a possible relationship. Harry had never been so close to a fire but so cold at the same time._

_Now:_

A few days have passed since Alex has been cold to Harry. She hasn't said a word to Ron, nor Harry, nor Hermione. She only says one word answers to Toni, but other then that, nothing. Alex has surprisingly turned to school work and has been improving her marks.

It is now the end of January, and February is fast approaching. Harry feared that it might be like this all year—making awkward eye contact with Alex through the halls and getting harsh glares from Toni. Life just couldn't get any worse—why? _Why _had he lied to Ron about his feelings for Cho? _Why_ couldn't he just tell him the truth about his feelings for Alex? And, most importantly, _why _had he kissed her that night? Just thinking about that mistake made him bite the inside of his cheek for punishment for his actions. It seemed crazy that just the littlest of events could have destroyed an entire relationship. He didn't know why, but Alex not only ignored Harry, but Hermione and Ron too. He couldn't help but blame himself.

Then again… Alex was acting like an immature child for all of this. Big whoop. So he said he liked someone else? Who cares? It's not like she _told _him she had feelings for him. But then again… Harry _did_ lie about the fact that he liked Cho. Even thinking about that conversion made him want slap himself in the face.

The first classes of February had finally come and Alex was exceeding in her grades. She even raised her hand in class to answer questions—which made Hermione a bit jealous. Harper was right—focusing on school grades can almost dissolve your problems instantly.

Alex and Harper talked to each other the first night since they came back to Hogwarts. She couldn't help but cry all her problems to her. Justin took the liberty of flashing her inside Hogwarts for Alex. Flashing—not to be mistaken for Apparating, which is completely different. Harper said that when this kind of stuff happens to her—apparently it happens a lot—she focuses on something else to take her mind off it such as, sewing, making those strange designs, and schoolwork. Since sewing sounded boring, she went with schoolwork.

Alex was truly flourishing in her grades. No more than potions though—yes, potions was her best class now. She was even starting to like the teacher, Professor Snape.

The only class, however, she wasn't doing as well in was Care for Magical Creatures. It seemed that every beasty she came in contact with would growl at her to go away. She could care less about that class, though.

One day, after the classes were over with, Alex sat in the Gryffindor common room doing her homework. She was in her favorite place: the seat by the fire. She knew Harry and friends came to sit here a lot, but she already worked that out. If they came, she would just leave—right away. Whether she was done with homework or not.

But they never did come. In fact, only Toni did, but she wasn't very kind:

"Alex, do you honestly think isolating yourself from everyone is going to solve your problems?" she asked Alex that day.

"Yes." Alex answered.

"Well, it won't. You're going to have to face this someday and the more you run away from it the more larger it will get." That was all she had said, then she just walked away.

As much as Alex hated to admit, Toni was right. But this was something Alex didn't want to go through. She could act like this whole school experience never happened. She could just leave and forget it all…

Although, to her, leaving didn't feel like an option—It felt like even if she left, the stench of the school would still be on her reminding her of all the days she spent there…all the people she met…the boy she met…

The next morning, Harry, Hermione, and Ron joined in the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was just about to begin eating his toast when an owl swooped down to Hermione.

"Oh, excellent!" she said as she grabbed the thick papers from the owl's clutches. She paid the owl a few Knuts and it left.

"What's that?" Harry asked as she ripped open the paper and began skimming it rapidly.

"Oh, I subscribed to the Daily Prophet." She said slowly as her eyes continued to skim through the paper. She stopped abruptly and her face looked taken aback.

"What?" Ron asked with his mouth full of toast.

"There's been a break out in Azkaban." She said, shocked.

Harry was about to ask what that was then Ron said, "Wizard prison." Harry nodded in response.

"That's crazy, Hermione, no one's ever broke out of Azkaban." Ron said passively.

"I know, I've read all about it—" Ron made an "Of-course-you-have" face, "—so I don't understand how someone broke out but they did. Look," she said handing him the paper.

Ron rolled his eyes and took it. A second later, he made the same aghast face as Hermione.

"How?" he said.

"I don't know. _They _don't know." Hermione said.

"Wait," Harry said, "Who broke out of Azkaban?"

Ron hesitated at first then said, "Sirius Black."

"Who's that?" Harry asked.

He hesitated once more before answering, "A Dark Wizard who worked for You-Know-Who." He began, "They think he might be after _you._" He said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"He might feel…" he hesitated again. "…that he needs to finish his job, or something."

Harry was going to ask more questions, but Hermione said, "Come on, we should go to class now."

Ron nodded and left with Hermione. Harry stayed behind. Just then, Alex passed by, he looked up at her and smiled and she returned cold daggers and walked even faster. Harry then got up and left to go to his classes.

_A/N: So, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys—questions, comments, snide remarks—all of it. Big thanks to you who reviewed and all who subscribed! :D_

_~Spitzawitz_


	17. Woes, Ties, and News

Chapter 17: Woes, Ties, and News

_Previously:_

"_Wait," Harry said, "Who broke out of Azkaban?" _

_Ron hesitated at first then said, "Sirius Black." _

"_Who's that?" Harry asked._

_He hesitated once more before answering, "A Dark Wizard who worked for You-Know-Who." He began, "They think he might be after you." He said._

"_Why?" Harry asked._

"_He might feel…" he hesitated again. "…that he needs to finish his job, or something." _

_Harry was going to ask more questions, but Hermione said, "Come on, we should go to class now."_

_Ron nodded and left with Hermione. Harry stayed behind. Just then, Alex passed by, he looked up at her and smiled and she returned cold daggers and walked even faster. Harry then got up and left to go to his classes._

_Now:_

Harry woke up at 5:30 am the next morning because Wood called for a very important Quidditch meeting. Harry got up and sleepily pulled on his Quidditch Uniform. The final Quidditch game was against Slytherin—who had been making their way through by "accidently" hurting the other teammates and forcing the team to forfeit. Wood wouldn't have it. He was determined they were going to win this one.

Even though the game was in May and they were going to be versing Hufflepuff in March, he still made them practice as if it was only a day away.

He walked down to the Quidditch field and went into the changing rooms. Wood called out their names: "Alicia," he called.

"Here!" she responded.

"Katie,"

"Here!"

"Angelina,"

"Here!"

"Harry,"

"Here,"

"Fred,"

"Not here!"

Wood narrowed his eyes at Fred.

"Alex,"

No response.

"Where's Russo?" Wood asked.

No one said anything.

"She was probably too lazy to get up," Fred suggested. "You know Alex."

Wood grunted. "Katie, can you go find her, please?"

Katie nodded and ran back toward the castle.

"All right, everyone," Wood started. "I think the next match against Hufflepuff will be easy. Their seeker was 'hurt' in their last game against Slytherin and they had to get a replacement—Colin Creevey."

Harry rolled his eyes. _"I hope he doesn't have his camera with him." _He thought.

"So, here's the game plan…"

Alex was just about to walk out the castle doors when Katie came up to her.

"Why are you late?" she asked, gasping for air.

"Sorry, I was—" She started but Katie cut her off.

"Never mind, come on."

And they both took off to the field.

Unfortunately, they missed Wood's talk and practice had already started.

Alex and Katie kicked their feet off the ground and went up into the air.

Alex trudged back to the castle. Their practice was pretty tiring, but it was worth it… hopefully.

"Hey, Alex," Alex looked to her right to see Fred. His hair was pretty messed up and Alex was sure hers was too. "Why were you late for practice?"

"Well, I…" Alex trailed off.

"Woke up late?" Fred suggested.

"Yeah, that's it…" Alex semi-agreed. Fred stared at her suspiciously.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Nothing," Fred said in a fake voice. "You're just a _really _bad liar." He smirked.

"I'm not lying." Alex said in a fake hurt voice. "I'm _exaggerating._"Fred raised an eyebrow. "And I'm a really bad liar when I'm tired."

"So you _did _wake up late?" He asked again.

"Or I woke up too early." Alex said.

"So why were you late?" Fred asked again.

"Because I woke up late," Alex said.

"But you just said you woke up early," Fred retorted.

"Yes, I did. It was six a.m. when I woke up. I was _supposed _to wake up at 5:30. So, I woke up late and way too early." Alex explained.

"Oh. I get it now." Fred said nodding his head. Alex just started to laugh.

They came back to the castle and went to breakfast. Alex sat down next to Toni who glared at her. Alex thought for a bit. Maybe she was acting childish in all this. Even if Harry liked Cho, it shouldn't matter, should it? But if that was true, why would he kiss her? Was he just lying about that? It was all too confusing. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. She missed her friends.

"Toni," Alex started. Toni turned to Alex with a frown on her face. "I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have been acting as if I turned invisible. And that it would make my problems become invisible, too."

Toni's upset frown twisted into a smirk. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just missed my old friend." She added, giving a small punch to Alex's shoulder.

"Me too," Alex giggled, punching her lightly back.

"Have you made up with anyone else yet?" Toni asked.

"No. I don't think I can even look at Harry." Alex said with a frown as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Hello, Alex." said a semi-perky voice from behind. "May I sit next to you?" Alex turned to see it was Hermione.

"Sure," Alex responded.

"Thanks." She said. She took a seat down next to her and hesitated before she said, "You know," she started. "Harry was just lying about liking Cho."

Alex looked over at her. "Really?"

"Yep. He liked her a bit at the beginning of the year, but he started to like _you _when you two started practicing Quidditch together." Hermione said.

"How do you know?" Alex asked.

"I managed to put pieces together. And before Christmas, his face always lit up when he saw you." Hermione added, smiling.

Alex couldn't help but blush—and she hated herself for doing so.

Hermione smiled. "Well, I got to go. Classes are starting soon."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down the corridors about to attend their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, when Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the hallways.

"Students: There will be no more Defense Against the Dark Arts class until further notice. Instead, there will be a Free Period during that class. Thank you."

"Sweet," Ron said. They turned around and made their way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why do you think classes were canceled?" Hermione asked as they went through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Who cares?" Ron retorted. "Just be glad we don't have the classes. That Professor Denenger was creepy, anyway." With that, Ron went up to the boys dormitories.

Hermione shook her head and sat down to read her book. Harry sat down next to her.

"You think it's weird, don't you?" Hermione asked after about five minutes of silence.

"I guess…" Harry said. Then again, he couldn't help but remember that conversation between Snape and Denenger—the one he and Alex witnessed.

Harry got up and left the dormitory. He was turning a corner in one of the hallways when he collided with someone else.

"Watch where you're going!" the girl shouted angrily.

"Sorry, I—" Harry stopped when he saw who he bumped into. It was Alex.

There was a very long silence in which Harry's and Alex's eyes met. They both had fallen to the floor and Alex was diagonal Harry. After realizing how long it had been, he scrambled to his feet and offered his hand to Alex. She took it reluctantly and Harry helped her to her feet.

"Sorry." He said, still holding her hand.

She wrenched her hand back and walked away.

Harry sighed. Things would never be the same between them again.

Just then, a fat, revolting, balding rat scurried by. Scabbers must have escaped. Harry had never seen that rat move so fast—or move at all, for that matter. At first, Harry thought he should go catch it, but then something else struck his curiosity. A low, serious, mumbling was coming the end of the hall—that was where the staff room was. _They might be talking about Professor Denenger _he thought. Harry dashed up the stairs and quickly got his Invisibility Cloak. He raced back down and pulled it over him.

Professor McGonagall was about to enter the room. Harry tiptoed behind her and sneaked inside before she shut the door. He went into the corner of the room. Professors Snape, Flitwick, and Sprout were already in the room.

"I can't believe Black escaped from Azkaban." Professor McGonagall said worriedly. "No one's ever escaped…"

Then Dumbledore came in on the scene. He looked very somber.

"What are we going to do, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well, to protect the students, I've hired the Azkaban guards," Harry noticed some regret in his voice.

"Dementors? But you despise dementors!" Professor McGonagall said in a confused voice.

"The Minister himself said to hire them to protect the students and Harry."

Harry felt his face flush at the sound of his name.

Professor McGonagall sighed deeply. "After all this time, he'd come back to kill him."

"It was the Dark Lord's wish for the boy to die." Snape reminded them, his face also looking serious.

"But, Black was Harry's godfather." she said. "James and him were good friends." She reasoned.

Harry felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Yes, but then he told the Dark Lord where they were hiding and after the Dark Lord disappeared, he killed thirteen people including another friend of James's—Peter Pettigrew." Snape explained.

Harry couldn't believe his ears—his own godfather was the reason his parents died? It didn't make sense.

Professor McGonagall sighed deeply and took a seat on the couch next to Professor Sprout.

"Now, on the matter of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have a taker for the job." Dumbledore went on. "He will be with us next Monday. Professor Snape," he added, "May I have a word with you in my office?"

Snape nodded. "You are all dismissed." Dumbledore said.

Snape and Dumbledore left the room, Harry sneaked out with them. All the other teachers left soon after they did.

Harry quickly ran up to the Gryffindor tower—overwhelmed with what he had just heard.

_Author's notes:_

_Not too shabby. Ah ha ha… I've been watching too much Phineas and Ferb… So, let me know what you think with a review! Questions, comments, snide remarks—I accept them all! :D_

_~Spitzawitz _


	18. Dementors

Chapter 18: Dementors

_Previously:_

_Harry couldn't believe his ears—his own godfather was the reason his parents died? It didn't make sense. _

_Professor McGonagall sighed deeply and took a seat on the couch next to Professor Sprout._

"_Now, on the matter of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, I have a taker for the job." Dumbledore went on. "He will be with us next Monday. Professor Snape," he added, "May I have a word with you in my office?" _

_Snape nodded. "You are all dismissed." Dumbledore said._

_Snape and Dumbledore left the room, Harry sneaked out with them. All the other teachers left soon after they did._

_Harry quickly ran up to the Gryffindor tower—overwhelmed with what he had just heard._

_Now:_

Harry told Hermione and Ron what he had just witnessed the other night.

"He's… your godfather?" Ron said, shocked.

"Harry," Hermione said in her "I'm-worried-about-you" tone. "You're not going to go after him are you?"

"No." Harry replied.

"Good, because that'd be—"

"I couldn't even go after him if I wanted to. But if he comes here, I'll—"

"Harry, no!" Hermione scolded. "You can't. It's too dangerous."

Harry saw the worry in her eyes and backed off.

"Promise me that you won't go after him—even if he does come here." Hermione said seriously.

Harry nodded.

"Good." Hermione sighed in relief.

Alex sat in the dead quiet of the Gryffindor common room working on her potions homework. A lot of it didn't make sense to her.

She found it was impossible to concentrate. Her mind was buzzing on other things. She made a promise to herself that school drama wouldn't consume her. That she'd focus more on school work.

But what happened the other day was a tough thing to get out of her mind.

As it turned out, Alex did wake up early enough for practice the other day. In fact, she was up by four. It was something else that stopped her. Something bigger…

She was making her normal route through the hallways of Hogwarts to the field outside when, suddenly, familiar and unfamiliar voices had caught her attention. She looked over the corner to see Professor Denenger, who looked paler than normal, and a short, stout, balding man of which she hadn't recognized:

"_He's after me." The short man said with fear etched to his mousy voice._

"_That's not my problem, you rat." Professor Denenger said._

"_He'll kill me! You have to help me!" The man was now on his knees, clinging to the Professor's ankles._

"_You should've been dead!" Denenger yelled; anger filling his voice._

"_I can't die!" He was crying now—snot and tears were streaming his fat red face._

"_I have neither mercy nor compassion for you. You deserve what's coming; and if Black wants to kill you, I won't be the one to stop him." The professor was dead serious. He kicked the man's stubby hands off of his ankles and stalked out of the school, leaving the man crying like an overgrown baby. _

_Alex looked at the man with disgust and pity. _

_The man suddenly snapped up and turned around. His eyes caught Alex's. _

_Alex's eyes grew wide. She was about to run away when—_

"_Petrificus totalus!" The man yelped. Alex's arms and legs were bound to her sides and she fell and smashed her chin into the harsh flooring of the castle._

_The man yanked her hair up so that her ear was just inches from his mouth. _

"_Did you hear our little conversation?" his breath was warm and revolting; and Alex, being petrified, couldn't move or do anything about it. "Let me make this very clear, girl. You didn't hear anything. One word of this, and you and your stupid brothers are dead." He whispered. _

_By the hair, he dragged her into the girl's bathroom and placed her in one of the stalls._

_An hour later she had gotten her movement back. But it was on the inside where she was truly petrified. She stayed there several minutes after._

Alex shivered at the recollection of that horrible experience. She hugged her knees and cried into them.

"Alex?" A familiar voice said from behind. It was Harry. That figures—he always seemed to come in at the wrong moments. Alex quickly wiped the tears from her blotchy red eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely. He stepped over and sat down next to Alex.

For a few moments, Alex didn't speak. Her mind was conflicted whether to tell him or not. Finally, she sputtered the entire story out to him. By the end of her story, Alex was crying into Harry's shoulders. Harry was rubbing her back soothingly. He hadn't said anything back yet.

"Who was this guy?" he asked.

"I don't even know." she answered.

"How does he know you have brothers then?" Harry asked.

Alex's eyes widened. She completely forgot about that. Did this guy know her?

"I don't know…" Alex said slowly. Either this man was stalking her or he was in the school somewhere.

"Whoever he is, I'll kill him." Harry said.

"Not if I do first." Alex replied.

Harry snorted. Alex began laughing too.

When they stopped laughing, Harry said, "Listen, Alex—"

"Don't even say anything." Alex cut him off. "It's okay. Friends?" she asked holding out her hand.

Harry smiled. "Friends." He said, taking her hand.

Alex smiled back.

"Attention all students," Professor McGonagall's voice rang throughout the corridors. "There will be a meeting in the Great Hall after lunch today. Please stay after."

All the students exchanged curious glances. Alex, Toni, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking to their next class when the announcement had been made.

"I bet this is for the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione stated.

"Yeah, probably." Harry agrees.

"Or maybe they're cancelling school." Toni said hopefully.

"I like school." Alex said hurt.

"Well, you don't have to serve ten more detentions with Snape." Toni said gloomily.

"True." Alex shrugged.

"Why do you have so many detentions?" Hermione asked.

"Well…" Toni looked at Alex smiling. Alex chuckled. "I sort of jellified his legs then solidified them so they'd stick together." Toni confessed.

Hermione gaped at her in shock as Ron and Harry started dying with laughter.

"That's brilliant!" Ron said with laughing tears in his eyes.

"No it's not! No wonder you have so many detentions." Hermione said stiffly.

"C'mon Hermione, it's hilarious. Just picture Snape hopping around!" Ron starts laughing again at the thought.

Hermione smirked. "Still, it was pretty stupid."

"Maybe it was a little stupid," Toni agreed smiling. "But it was worth it."

In the Great Hall, a few hours later, they sat at the Gryffindor table eating lunch.

"Hey, guys!" Max said smiling. He sat next to Alex, who was sitting next to Toni. Max looked both ways as if crossing a street then leaned over the table. He cupped his right hand over the side of his mouth and said, "I think someone's stalking me."

_Maybe he has seen the same creepy guy. _Alex thought.

"There's this girl in my charms class." Max said, still trying to be secret.

_Maybe not. _

"She's always sitting next to me. And she says 'hi' to me _every day_." Max said as if it were a huge deal.

"Uh, maybe she just likes you." Hermione suggested.

"Uh, maybe she wants to kill me." Max said in a mocking tone.

"Or she likes you." Alex concluded. "What house is she in?"

"Hufflepuff." Max answers.

"Well, if she's not a Slytherin, she probably won't kill you." Ron said.

Max put on his thinking face, which normally doesn't happen. "Well, if you say so."

"Oh, where is she? I want to see her!" Hermione said excitedly.

Max looked around at the Hufflepuff table. "Right there." He said, pointing to a girl with long, curly brunette hair. She sat next to a few other girls but wasn't quite into the conversation. Instead, she read her first year potions book.

"I like her already." Hermione said smiling. "What's her name?"

"Why do you care?" Max asked.

"Because this is probably the first and only girl that will ever like you" Alex snapped.

Max made a mocking face back and mimicked Alex's tone.

Alex gave a snarling face back.

"Her name's…" Max drifted off, trying to remember. "Uh… oh, yeah! It's Tammy."

"You should go talk to her." Alex suggested.

"No." Max said.

"Okay." Alex said nodding. "HEY! TAMMY!" she yelled. Tammy looked over, pointed to herself, and mouthed "me."

"Yeah, you! C'mere!" Alex shouted.

Tammy got up and walked over.

"Alex, what are you— Hey, Tammy." Max said as Tammy came over.

"Hey. What did you want?" She asked Alex.

"Me? Oh no, it's Max that wanted you." Max made a "Are-you-serious?" stare at Alex. "He was too shy to go talk to you."

"Uh, no. That's not it." Max said annoyed.

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Tammy said smiling.

"Oh, really?" Max said; he was blushing.

Tammy giggled. "Yeah." She said twirling her curly hair.

Max laughed nervously. "Uh… do you want to sit down?" He asked.

"Sure!"

Max scooted Alex over and knocked her into Toni, who knocked into Fred, who knocked into George.

"Watch it, Max!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry." He said.

Tammy smiled and sat next to Max.

"Hey, where's Justin?" Max asked.

Alex smirked and pointed to the Ravenclaw table. Justin was sitting next to a very pretty fifth year. She had long, curly golden blonde hair that fell to her waist.

"Who's that?" Max asked.

Alex shrugged.

Just then, Dumbledore stood up and walked over to the stand.

"Good afternoon students." Dumbledore's voice rang throughout the hall. He looked rather exhausted and aggravated, Alex noticed. "This is a very important announcement, so I ask you kindly that you'd please discontinue your lunch for now." He said grimly.

The students stopped eating and all attention was with Dumbledore.

"Thank you. As you know, your Defense Against the Dark Arts class has been obsolete until further notice. My first announcement is that we have found a replacement teacher for former professor, Robert Denenger. Please welcome Professor R. J. Lupin." Dumbledore waved his left hand indicating a tall, tousled man. Professor Lupin stood smiling and waving. "Along with this good news, I do, unfortunately, have bad news as well." Dumbledore's face went back to its grim form. "Because of a recent escape from Azkaban, it has been ordered by the Minister of Magic that dementors be guarding the school." The students exchanged curious glances in which Dumbledore politely paused for a brief moment. "I must warn you: Dementors are ruthless. They don't have a conscious. If you are out of line, they will not have mercy. They don't care whether you are innocent or not. They are not fooled by invisibility cloaks or spells.

"Because of this, you are all forbidden to be off castle grounds." Dumbledore stared at Harry. "Take care and avoid them at any time possible. You are dismissed." He finished; leaving a speechless crowd.

In the Gryffindor tower, Alex, Toni, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Max sat working on their homework. Hermione was helping Max with his first year potions homework and Alex was helping Ron and Harry with their third year potions homework.

"I hate potions." Max said frowning.

"Oh, come on. It's not that hard." Hermione retorted.

"Pshh." Max said. "_That _hard. That proves that it is." Max said.

Hermione only stared.

Justin walked into the room smiling. Alex, giggling, asked, "What's got you so happy?"

Justin put on his "I'm-innocent" face and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh please, I saw you with that pretty Ravenclaw girl. Who is she?" Alex asked.

Justin sighed, giving up. "Alright, her name's Julia."

"And?" Alex motioned her hands as to say "keep going."

"And what?" Justin said clueless.

"And what are you two? Dating? Together? Friends?" Alex pushed on.

"Friends… for now." Justin said smiling.

Alex raised an eyebrow and laughed.

Justin looked confused, but walked away all the same.

_Author's notes: Sorry for such a short chapter. But it's finally up! Yay! Leave a review please. I love hearing your opinions._

_~Spitzawitz_


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE- PLEASE READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hi everyone. Well, not everyone. To anyone who is reading this or actually still keeping up with this story because the last time I updated it was two years ago.

Anyway, to the point, I first want to apologize for not writing this sooner. It's been four years since I started this story and honestly it doesn't feel like it's been that long. I tried so hard to keep up with this story. I really did. But... I kept on getting major writing blocks. Something happened to me about two years ago and it really changed writing for me. Everytime I try writing something I get really tense-and I'd explain why, but I feel like that's really personal and you guys probably wouldn't care either way-and I can't seem to focus and it usually ends in crap. So, after the, uh, "incident" I tried taking a break from this story. It was only meant to be a two month break not a two year break. When I tried picking it up again, I realized how many mistakes I made.

I read a review on the story not too long ago. It basically explained everything that went wrong with this story and everything I noticed I wanted to change. But besides what that glorious random reviewer said-GinsengH, I just looked it up- they didn't point out all of the flaws I noticed. They were completely right and I don't remember if I responded to them or not but I wanted to thank them. This story was messy and unplanned and rushed.

What I'm trying to get at is I'm not going to be uploaded any new chapters to this story. Instead, I'm going to endeavor to write a better, planned out, pre-written (As in, before I upload it I'm going to have all the chapters written out) story. Same plot, same characters (except a few), and also I'll still make characters for people who want them. If you want a character in the new story I'll be writing shortly, please feel free to message me about it.

I don't know if any of you who followed this story or me are going to read this, but I hope you do. And if you did, please let me know. You know, whatever way you feel comfortable with contacting me.

I'm also open to you guys giving your opinions on my work. I noticed a lot of mistakes, but I want to know what you guys think. Let me know what's wrong and what you didn't like. It'll really help

I also noticed upon veiwing my email for this site that I got more story followers around in October-ish.

So to all the my followers/story followers:

I am really, really, really, really sorry to have made you wait so long to hear from me. I realize that I was being selfish and I was just waiting to be able to write again. I finally got over what happened to me, and I just want you guys to know that I really appreciate all of you and I'm sorry for all the crap you read just to get this awful "Author's note" at the end. I know I don't have a lot of followers, but I'm extremely thankful for the ones I have. It's the beginning of a new year and I hope I can set it straight.

I also apologize for those of you who thought this was another chapter of the story. I'M REALLY SORRY BUT THIS NEEDED TO BE SAID AND I DIDN'T KNOW OF ANY OTHER WAY TO DO THIS OKAY?

If you have any ideas about how I should go about this situation, I'm open to them. Do you think I should continue the story I have here? Should I go back and re-write each chapter, possibly change the majority of the story, and make this story into the story that I want? Or should I just start from scratch? Should I stop asking questions? Yes. Yes I should.

I'm a lot older than I was when I first started this. I was fourteen and just loved to write. But now I'm older. I'm eighteen and I have ADD and OCD and this story just frustrates me to no end. I've had nightmares about just fixing it.

Thanks for reading if you actually read this train wreck. This laptop I'm using is just awful. It doesn't even have Word just "Wordpad" and it is the suckiest writing tool I've ever used in my life so I'm not even going to bother proofreading this. So I'm sorry for that too.

I hope you've enjoyed the story and I hope that you'll read the better version in the future. I'm going to leave this story up to remind myself never to rush a good thing ever again.

I guess that's all for now. I might post updates in the future about how the story is going and hopefully I'll have time to write it. I'll do my best to make it a priority.

So, uh, ttfn ta ta for now! Feel free to leave all the hate you want via messages or reviews. I know I deserve it.

Yours truly,

Spitzawitz


End file.
